


Being Owned

by NoApollonia



Category: White Collar
Genre: Kinky, Multi, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: Imagine that if the system changed to make all criminals in the system slaves for the rest of their lives...and same to any being sentenced in the future. Neal ends up with the Burke's. Rated 18+. Possibly triggering for some.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Neal woke up snuggled between Peter and El. Noticing the time and realizing he had woken a few minutes late, he quietly got up and pulled a pair of black boxer-briefs - all the clothing he was allowed inside the Burke home. He couldn't complain as they were overall good to him and better than most masters from what he heard when he was around other slaves. He made sure to miss the one creaky stair on his way downstairs to make breakfast.

Neal was just finishing the pancakes, bacon, and eggs as he heard the Burke's walk down the stairs. Luckily he had already been started cooking when he heard them enter the shower. And also luckily he had just fed Satchmo and let him out into the backyard. After laying the food on the already set table, he quickly discarded the apron he had added and kneeled in his spot in the living room with his eyes downcast. He hated assuming this position, but reminded himself that it would be expected the rest of his life.

"Smells good, Neal." said Peter, walking through and giving Neal a pat on the head. He knew the change had been hard on Neal. He hoped that the fact him and El had let him keep his name versus referring to him as 'slave' had helped - though they still had to call him 'slave' in public. He sat at his usual spot at the table and sipped the cup of coffee that was made just the way he liked it.

"I agree." said El, feeling similar to Peter. Though she probably felt more sorry for Neal, she knew their home was one of the better places for him. She sat at her usual spot at the table and sipped the tea that Neal had brewed to just the perfect strength. "Excellent work as usual."

"Thank you." said Neal quietly. While he usually was allowed to talk when he wanted to, meal times were for the Burke's to talk to one another and he was to remain quiet unless spoken to. The Burke's did tend to be light on consequences, but he knew from previous experience disobeying this rule meant having to wear a gag until they finished and that would mean eating his meal cold.

Once both Peter and El had loaded their plates, Peter gave Neal a nod he was allowed to get up and eat his breakfast. He sat at the kitchen island and happily started eating his portion of what was made - only standing to refill Peter's coffee or to prepare El a second cup of tea. He finished eating before them and quickly gathered the plates when they had finished. He quickly loaded the dishwasher as Peter and El went upstairs to get dressed. Finishing wiping down the counters and letting Satchmo in, he hurried to the third floor to his room after sparing a moment to pet Satchmo.

Neal entered his room, glad the Burke's had him as they had given him his own spacious room. He rarely got to sleep up here as the Burke's liked him in bed with him, it was a nice place to retreat when he had some free time. Luckily June had sent over his wardrobe from there and Peter and El had been kind and let him keep it. He slipped into a suit, being sure to not button the top button so his collar would be seen. He hated not being able to wear a tie any more. Noticing the time and hearing the Burke's going downstairs, he hurried to finish dressing and hurried downstairs.

"Tardy, Neal." said Peter as Neal descended the stairs. "You know what that means - you wear the leash today." Peter picked up the leash from the hook next to Satchmo's and clipped it to Neal's collar, ignoring the grimace on the younger man's face. He knew Neal hated the leash, but he knew he had to have some consequences for Neal. Neal came to the office with him on Mondays and Fridays while he went with El to help at Burke Premiere Events on Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes helped on Saturdays at events. Wednesdays and Sundays were for housework, though they tried to allow him at least a few hours free on those days. "Time to go."

Peter led Neal to the car and made sure the younger man had fastened his seatbelt before driving to the office. Neal couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassed he was now that his position had changed with everyone there. He knew he was now responsible for helping with cases and whatever other tasks others wanted to put on him. Most everyone was still nice, but he was often sent on coffee runs or sent to grab files if he wasn't actively needed by Peter. He came out of his thoughts and realized Peter had just pulled into his usual parking space - meaning he hadn't talked the entire trip.

"Is something wrong?" asked Peter, getting out of the car. "You're usually more talkative." Peter waited until Neal got out of the car to reattach the leash he had taken off just before he started driving.

"It's nothing really." said Neal, closing his eyes and trying to pretend the leash wasn't being reattached to his collar. Peter also added the office ID card to the ring as it was required for any and all slaves walking around the FBI building. It also meant Neal could easily be tracked if he entered any areas of the building he wasn't allowed access to. The GPS in the collar wasn't quite as accurate. "I'm fine, honestly, just was lost in thought. I'm sorry."

"Alright." said Peter, leading Neal into the FBI building, showing the appropriate ID at the appropriate points. After a relatively short elevator ride, Peter led Neal through the bullpen and up to his office. "We're going to be busy today as we're backed up." Peter sat at his desk while Neal took the small desk in the corner that had been set up for him. Both men got to work and exchanging notes on the current files. Neal felt a little odd assigning people to his fate, but refusal to do the work would just put him in one of the few prisons left and it would be a horrible fate as prisoners were left in their cells 24/7 and he would be spending the rest of his life there.

"Neal?" Neal heard Peter said. "Neal?!" Neal snapped out of the file he was reading and realized Peter had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry the time got away from me." said Neal, apologizing. "Got too into the file."

"Happens to the best of us." said Peter. "Now it's lunchtime." Peter handed him one of the bags he had gotten someone to deliver. "Don't worry - it's not deviled ham." Peter had only twice felt mean enough to serve Neal the sandwich he hated and only because he had been acting petulant at the time.

Neal opened his bag to find a turkey sandwich, a bag of vegetable sticks, and a cookie. Glancing over at Peter's desk, he saw Peter had the dreaded sandwich, chips, and also a cookie. He definitely preferred his own lunch to Peter's. There were also two cups of coffee, in which Peter handed him one. "Figured we could have a working lunch." said Peter. Neal was actually grateful as he was going to be leashed today and he so hated the looks on the street - it was bad enough when people saw the collar.

After lunch had been consumed, Neal mentioned needing a small break for the bathroom and Peter asked him to grab a few files on the way back. After visiting the bathroom, he headed towards the file area. "Neal, could you grab us the McKane files?" asked Diana and after Jones mumbled something at her, "And the Roberts file?" Diana felt a little bad for Neal honestly, but knew they shouldn't show him favoritism.

Neal delivered their files, getting a thanks from both former teammates, before taking the files Peter requested up to Peter's office. Noticing Peter was on the phone, he quietly sat the files on Peter's desk - Peter giving him a nod of thanks - before sitting back at his desk to get back to the files he was working on. A couple hours later Peter sent him on a coffee run and a few hours later it was time to go home. He couldn't resist a small sigh as Peter put the leash back on.

"Neal!" said Peter, in a low voice. Peter lightly pushed Neal over his desk and swatted Neal's ass a few times before letting him up. "You know the rules. You wear the leash when you can't obey simple rules." Neal went quiet as he was led through the bullpen and down to Peter's car. This time Peter left the leash on during the drive home, hoping it would drive home the lesson to Neal not to complain about the leash.

When the men reached home, Peter unclipped the office ID he had forgotten about and pocketed it before leading Neal inside. Neal quickly walked upstairs to take off his clothes and hang them neatly before coming downstairs, seeing Peter checking his voicemails. He let Satchmo out before adding the apron over his boxer briefs and starting dinner. Just as Neal was finishing the chicken parm with pasta, El arrived home. Neal gave El a smile of welcome as she headed up the stairs to change into something more comfortable and he saw Peter follow. Neal used the time to plate up the food onto three plates and putting two on the dinner table. He poured a glass of wine for El and set a beer out for Peter before setting a glass of ice water by his plate. Just as he was finishing and getting in the kneeling position on his mat, the Burke's returned downstairs.

"It smells amazing." said El, giving Neal a quick kiss and Peter a longer one. "Your cooking is so awesome." Neal was in charge of most of the cooking lately, though she still liked to cook dinner a couple nights each week and it was nights Neal only had to set the table. As the Burke's sat down, Peter gave Neal a nod he was allowed to get up and eat his dinner. Neal ate listening to the Burke's talk about their days. He knew Peter's side, but it was interesting hearing about the client El had been tempted to throw office supplies at for being so demanding. Finishing his dinner first, he started the clean up in the kitchen - collecting the rest of the plates as the Burke's finished their dinners. Starting the dishwasher, he found the Burke's in the living room debating a movie.

"Neal, help us settle this. Peter wants to watch 'Major League' and I think 'Just Like Heaven' would be a better choice." said El. "We need a tie breaking vote." Looking at Peter, she added, "Really just pick one - it will keep us from arguing about it until we don't have time to watch either.

Neal looked at each wondering which would be better to please, not really wanting to watch either. Figuring he would be working with El the next day, he answered "I think El's choice is better - sorry Peter." Peter shrugged with a 'you lose some' thought, knowing Neal wouldn't likely like either movie. As the Burke's settled down on the couch, Neal put the movie in for them and fetched Peter another beer and El another glass of wine. Though he was allowed on the furniture, he chose to settle on the floor next to Satchmo with a sketchpad that El had bought him. El ended up cuddling next to Peter and settling one hand on Neal's shoulder, which always oddly calmed Neal and made him feel more a part of the family. El let Neal take a few sips of her wine, despite it being forbidden for slaves to drink alcohol.

As the movie finished, Peter got up and stretched. "I think it's time for Satchmo's walk. How about Neal and I take Satchmo while you relax in a bath?" said Peter, motioning for Neal to go upstairs and start the bath. Neal went upstairs and added El's favorite bath products along with a few rose leaves to the water, knowing El would love it. El joined him moments later.

"The bath smells good." said El, massaging Neal's shoulders for a moment. "I almost wish you could join me, but Peter's waiting for you downstairs." Neal had to admit to himself it definitely sounded better, but after helping El into the bath and grabbing some sweats and tennis shoes for himself, he walked downstairs to where Peter was waiting with both his and Satchmo's leashes. Neal managed to hide his non-amusement at the situation while Peter chuckled a bit.

"Cowboy up." said Peter, attaching Neal's leash to Neal's collar and then Satchmo's leash to Satchmo's collar. He then grabbed his keys and led both outside, him holding Neal's leash and Neal holding Satchmo's leash. He had to admit he was still getting used to the idea of having a slave, but so far the thought everything had been alright.

After about nearly an hour walk and both men talking some as Satchmo was able to get out his energy and use the bathroom - Peter happily being glad not to be the one to have to carry the doggy bags any more, both men returned to the house. He let Neal off his leash first as a small amount of mercy before gesturing for him to get undressed while he let Satchmo off his leash. Giving Neal a peck on the lips, both men walked upstairs where El had finished her bath and was lying on a bed in a robe with her current book.

"We're back." said Peter. Neal moved in the room and started massaging El's feet just the way she liked it while Peter got undressed and sat out some lube and condoms. El seeing what Peter was doing, she stopped Neal to get up and take off her robe, showing she had been wearing nothing underneath. "Neal, bend over the bed."

Neal did as ordered, knowing that Peter enjoyed having sex with him. To be fair, he didn't really mind either as he really did enjoy having sex with the Burke's and might have actually done all this willingly even as a free man - in fact, they had all made out a few times on occasion before the law change. Another reason he was grateful for the Burke's having him versus anyone else.

Seeing Neal had so readily obeyed, Peter stroked his back and rubbed his hands over Neal's thighs before getting the lube out and generously applying lube both to his penis and Neal's ass. Peter pushed himself into Neal, hearing the younger man gasp as he was fully penetrated. Getting an idea, he quickly handcuffed Neal's wrists behind his back - giving him less freedom of movement. Peter also gave Neal's penis a few strokes, watching him harden as well before stopping to return to thrusting.

"I want to be a part of this." said El, getting up on the bed and positioning herself with some pillows to be at the right level for Neal to be able to pleasure her with his tongue and gently led his head down to do just that. She breathed in a happy moan as Neal started pleasuring her expertly with his tongue. "Oh you're so perfect, Neal."

Peter smiled happily at the situation. He had to admit to himself he had wanted this ever since he had taken Neal's deal years before. Having the two most beautiful people he knew here made his penis swell more and he chose to stroke Neal's penis more as he kept thrusting into Neal, filling him as much as possible. "Make you a deal, Neal, if you can make us both orgasm at the same time, I'll let you come as well. Sound good?"

Neal quickly nodded, as his own need to orgasm was often ignored as he was there to pleasure them, not the other way around. He went back to persistently pleasuring El, knowing Peter would likely soon come. He could feel his ass being stretched out by Peter and could feel as Peter kept getting closer and closer. It would be easier to make El orgasm sooner with use of his hands, but Peter had removed that option. Neal lucked out and both Peter and El cried out in orgasm as the same time, Peter all but collapsing on his back as he came in him.

After both the Burke's resting a moment, Peter stood and withdrew himself from Neal. "A promise is a promise." Noticing El was still turned on, he added, "How about you two continue and have some fun while I take a shower?" Both happily nodded in agreement as Peter released Neal's hands and headed for the shower.

"Come on, Neal." said El, putting a towel across the bed and motioning for Neal to lie on the bed. "Lay down, I want to ride you."

"Sure El." said Neal climbing on the bed a bit unsteadily from the previous position. He could tell he was still rock hard and really hoped El would keep Peter's promise to let him orgasm. El handed him a condom and he slipped it on quickly.

El climbed onto Neal and helped Neal be able to enter her. Between Neal's thrusting and her helping with the movements, it was moments before they were both on the brink of orgasm. Right as El felt herself about to orgasm, she nodded permission at Neal and they both came together. Afterwards, she laid next to Neal. "That was great, sweetie." she said a bit out of breath.

Feeling all used up himself, Neal responded with "It's my pleasure, El." He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand even if ordered to and barely noticed Peter entering the room some time later and smiling at them.

"Shower's free." said Peter to Neal, figuring he would want to clean up to. Neal nodded and carefully stood and walked to the shower as Peter helped El up and they both changed into pajamas. "Take however long you want."

After getting into the shower, Neal turned on the water, grateful that Peter had left him some hot water and quickly cleaned off and then relaxed in the shower until the water started getting cold. He carefully dried himself off and noticed Peter had brought down a pair of Neal's boxer briefs for him. Neal slipped them on and not being sure what the Burke's would want, he wandered back to their room to find them both fast asleep. He knew he could join them, but decided to opt to get to sleep in his room and headed up the stairs to the third floor. Lying down in his bed and covering up, he couldn't help but fall instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal woke and got up and stretched, still a little worn out from the night before. He quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen and started on this morning's breakfast - opting for ham and cheese omelets with toast. Finding some leftover bell pepper, he quickly chopped a bit and adding it to the omelets. Starting the coffee and tea, he let Satchmo out while plating up the food and getting the mugs out, after filling Satchmo's bowls. Finishing up setting the table with hot beverages and all, Neal lets Satchmo in as he hears the Burke's on the stairs and quickly rushes to his mat to kneel.

"Good Morning Neal." said Elizabeth, wandering through first this morning. "I could smell the delicious food all the way upstairs." El stops and gives Neal a kiss on the forehead.

"I smelled the most important part - coffee." said Peter jokingly. "The rest smells good too."

"Thanks El, thanks Peter." said Neal quietly.

Peter and Elizabeth both sit at the table and take a bite of their food before Peter gives Neal the nod to go ahead and eat as well. Neal sits at his usual spot at the kitchen island and enjoys his breakfast while the Burke's discuss their upcoming day. Neal finishes quickly to rinse his dishes and what got dirty cooking breakfast before going back for the Burke's dishes and rinsing them and loading the dishwasher. Wiping off the counters and stove quickly, he went upstairs to his room - hearing the Burke's dressing as he went. Hurriedly putting on a similar outfit as to yesterday, he hurried back downstairs and actually arrived before the Burke's. Using his extra time, he chooses to play with Satchmo.

"So I see you did better at your time today." said Peter, being the first Burke to come down the stairs. "That's good. We don't really like punishing you...we only do it for you own good."

"I know, Peter." said Neal, standing from where he was petting Satchmo. Spying El coming down the stairs, "Anything I can help you with, El?"

"You're sweet, but no." said El, picking up her purse. "You'll be plenty of help at the office today. I really do need a taste tester today as this client is extremely picky."

Neal, happy to hear the news, responded with "Anything I can do, El." Neal helped El with her coat before leaving with El. He had an easier time chit-chatting with El on the way to the office and after arriving, he made sure to get ahead of Neal to open the door for her.

"Thanks Neal, such a gentleman." said El, walking into her little shop and back to her office. "The caterer will be dropping off samples in a few hours and until then, I was hoping you could help me with some decorating ideas." Neal followed her. "Could you go through these two binders and come up with a few ideas of tablecloth and napkin patterns please? They need to go with both yellow lilies and old-fashioned white plates. I also need ideas for place mats as well."

Neal sat at the small table in El's office with the binders and started work. A few hours later, Neal was snapped out of his work by a bell chiming. "That's probably the caterer." said El. "I'll get it as they will probably want to explain what they sent."

El returns moments later with a large bag of samples. "So this is what I also needed your help with, Neal. Seems there's enough stuff here to try to call it lunch as well." Neal moves the binders off the small table so El can sit the bag down. El sets out all the boxes along with the appropriate utensils. "So let's just go one by one and see which ones are worth ordering again and which aren't."

An hour of taste testing later, El and Neal have approved the caterer for the most part, but eliminated a few dishes that were okay, but not great. "I think your client will love the mango-habanero salsa on the white fish." said Neal. "And the chili-roasted hummus was also delicious and a perfect appetizer." Neal stands and gets the empty containers back in the bags while El makes a list.

"I agree." said El, writing. "Can you take those out to the dumpster? If you don't mind, I also need you to run down the street and pick up an order I made for some petit fours. They are for an event later than Yvonne will be running. They are already paid for and I texted them earlier I'd be picking them up around now."

"Sure." said Neal, knowing El was being kind to assign orders as a request. "Anything else?"

"No that should do it for now." said El, sitting back down at her desk.

Neal did as requested and arrived back in less than a half hour with several small boxes. "I'm sorry, but they said they would have the rest of the triple chocolate by the end of the day. Should I go back later?" said Neal, sitting the boxes down.

El sighed before responding. "Not your fault and no, I'll text Yvonne she'll have to pick them up. Thanks Neal. Could you organize some files for me for events? Add cards and swatches that have already been picked out to keep it organized? It will probably take you the rest of the day."

Neal sat back down with the folders and started with El's latest request. He found it needlessly boring, but it was slightly more interesting that paperwork at the FBI office. At least he knew the events would run flawlessly for El and her partner with this work while the paperwork at the office seemed to be pointless.

Just as Neal was finishing up, El announced it was knocking off time. "How would you feel about take-out tonight? I'm really craving Chinese." asked El. "We usually eat at home these days..."

"It sounds good, El, really." said Neal, sounding pleased as it was one of his favorites. Not wanting to sound too happy about it and unappreciative that the Burke's were good to him, he added "Sure you don't want me to cook?" He got in the car and fastened his seatbelt before El took off driving.

"Totally sure. I love your cooking, but take-out is nice sometimes." said El, driving. "Here, place the order on my phone. Peter will eat anything, and I trust your tastes in food."

Neal took the phone and after thinking on it for a couple minutes, he placed an order he thought would please both the Burke's and he would enjoy it too. El makes a quick stop the restaurant and after Neal runs in to pick it up, they continue the drive home. Neal makes a quick run upstairs to hang up his clothes neatly, he walks back downstairs and is setting out plates when Peter arrives. He had to admit he found it interesting Peter didn't hold the same late days at the office any more and came home with less paperwork.

"Hey Hun." said Peter, coming in and giving El a kiss. "Oh, Chinese was a brilliant idea. And hi Neal." Neal returned his greeting with a nod.

"I doubted you would mind." said El. "Neal, can you dish up some of everything for everyone?"

"Sure El." said Neal, filling up three plates generously, knowing the Burke's would just chastise him if he took less. Considering during training, they were lucky to get two meals a day, getting three and being allowed however much he wanted was nice. He sets two plates on the table along with setting out the approved beverages for both Burke's before getting himself a glass of iced tea. The Burke's had taken the time to quickly get more comfortable in dress and Neal was able to get himself to where he was to be kneeling just before they got back down the stairs.

"Perfect, Neal." said El sitting down. "I can't wait to dig in."

"Oh, you got the egg rolls!" said Peter cheerfully. "And the orange chicken!" After taking a bite, he nods at Neal to go eat his meal.

"I actually had Neal choose the order." said El, taking a bite of fried rice. "So he actually deserves the the thanks."

"Then thank you Neal." said Peter honestly. It always amazed him how well Neal could figure out how to please them.

"You're welcome Peter." said Neal quietly, not wanting to disturb their meal. He continues eating listening to the developments in cases at the White Collar division and hearing El fill Peter in about their day. He can't help, but enjoy the take-out as it had been his night to cook and he was getting a break and also the Burke's seemed to rarely get take-out these days. He guess he couldn't blame them as El liked to cook a couple nights a week and they had him to cook the rest. Finishing before the Burke's as they had been busy talking about their days, he gathers the leftovers to put away and rinses his own plate.

"We can get our own plates tonight, Neal." said El as Neal walked out of the kitchen to check to see if the Burke's were done. "How about you slip on some sweats and get Satchmo's walk in now instead of later?"

"Sure El." said Neal, quickly walking upstairs to get dressed and slipping on some tennis shoes. Walking back down the stairs, he gets the leash on Satchmo and goes out with the dog. Even if it was just to walk the dog, he had to admit it was nice to be outside without one of his owners. The night was cool and the air felt refreshing. While walking the dog, he briefly wondered what happened with Moz, but since his friend had planned to disappear when he heard about the new laws, he figured he wouldn't see him again. Plus the collar he was wearing couldn't be removed without a special key in the slave center, so Mozzie wouldn't have been able to help him anyways.

After getting lost in his thoughts for awhile, he realized he had been out with Satchmo for over an hour and realized he certainly was going to be in for it when they got back. Tugging on Satchmo's leash, he walked back towards the Burke household.

"Neal, where have you been?" ordered Peter as Neal and Satchmo entered the house. El took the leash and led Satchmo off in another room. "You know you're not to be out of the house this long without permission and with Satchmo. Get undressed and fetch your paddle right now."

Knowing what was coming, Neal did as directed. Peter bent Neal over the arm of the couch before tugging the younger man's underwear down to his ankles. "So tell me why you are going to be punished." said Peter pointedly.

"Because I dawdled outside too long and you were worried about me." said Neal, figuring honesty might save him the worst of the paddling.

"Correct." said Peter. "El, do you want to go first or should I?" Neal guessed El must be just out of his sight.

"I should go first." said El. She took the paddle from Peter and started smacking Neal's ass with it. "You know how much I hate punishing you, Neal. And I'm disappointed you are making me." She continued paddling him until Neal felt tears form in his eyes. "Peter, your turn."

Neal braced himself, knowing it was going to hurt worse with Peter. "Like El said, we really don't enjoy punishing you, but it seems you keep choosing to make us." said Peter, beginning to paddle Neal. Neal gasps as Peter was able to put much more force behind it. "Is it really so hard to obey the rules? We go easy on you and you know it."

"I'm sorry Peter." said Neal, in between gasps, feeling guilty as the Burke's really didn't expect that much out of him. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Peter, continuing with the paddling. "And I do hope one day we will find ourselves not needing to punish you. Think there's any chance of that, Neal?"

"Yes, Peter." said Neal, fully sobbing by now. "I'm very sorry."

With a few extra hard smacks, Peter finishes the paddling and tosses the paddle down to let Neal know it's over. Rubbing the younger man's back, he gives Neal a bit of time to compose himself and stand up. "You have ten minutes to freshen up and meet us in our room." said Peter, gently, pulling up the younger man's underwear. "See you then."

Neal walks up the stairs, feeling as if his ass was on fire. He walked into the small bathroom on the third floor and splashed water on his face. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he realized he was starting to be unable to see his former self and wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. He realized he wasn't really wanting to perform cons any more - well short of still on occasion stealing Peter's wallet to hand it right back to him or figuring out a way to get ahead in line to get coffee when sent on a coffee run. Maybe Peter was right and this was the best for him. Realizing he only had a couple minutes left, he quickly used the restroom and found himself in the master bedroom at least a minute early.

El greeted Neal with a smile. "Hey handsome." she said playfully, already forgetting and forgiving Neal. She gave Neal a kiss before leading him into the room.

"El bought herself a new toy the other day." said Peter, smiling. "Think it's a good night to try it out." Peter pushed Neal on the bed and motioned for him to get on his knees on the bed. Neal felt the cold lube being added and then something almost rubbery being pushed in - hearing El giggle, he quickly figured out she was trying a strap-on.

"I've been wanting to try this." said El, thrusting into Neal with the strap-on dildo. "It always looks like fun when Peter is doing it. Think you will enjoy it too?" she asked Neal.

"Yes El." said Neal, not sure if he really would, but knowing it was the answer she was seeking. As much as he would not want to admit it if being questioned, the more she continued the better it was starting to feel. Being distracted by the new experience, he didn't feel Peter get up on the bed.

"Open Neal." said Peter. When Neal obeyed, he felt Peter's penis enter his mouth. "Figured we could do a reverse of last night...you can pleasure me while El has her way with you. Though you lost your chance at getting to come earlier." Thrusting harder into Neal's mouth and feeling Neal start to work on him, Peter sighed happily. "Just let her know when to be sure to pull out."

Neal couldn't help, but think how he had to be looking at the moment before being pulled back into what he was doing and what was happening to him. He concentrated on sucking and licking Peter's penis until he felt and heard Peter come and then withdraw his penis. "Perfect Neal." said Peter, falling back against the pillows, watching El continue to thrust the dildo in and out of Neal. He could see Neal was trying to savor the experience despite having been told he would not get to come tonight.

"Oh El please stop." cried out Neal suddenly. Not wanting to say it, but knowing the punishment would be far worse. "I'm about to..."

El quickly pulled out. Peter had gotten a butt plug ready with lube and quickly pushed it into Neal. "This stays in until morning." Peter informed Neal. "No complaints or it stays in for a full 24 hours, do you understand?"

Neal nodded, already hating the plug as he always did. "Yes, Peter."

"Now go take a shower and we'll be waiting here for you." said Peter.

Neal could hear the Burke's start having sex as he entered the shower. Feeling his penis throb from wanting to come, he carefully washed off and after getting out, dried himself off carefully. He walked back to the master just in time to hear both the Burke's cry out in orgasm, making Neal harder. While the Burke's were resting on the bed, he knelt on the small mat kept in the corner of the room until they starting coming around, being careful as the plug and his sore butt were making sitting on his ankles painful.

"Hey Neal." said Peter, helping El up. "Change the sheets while we're gone, okay?" Both Burke's went off to shower. Neal stood to do what was ordered, feeling the butt plug be relentless and annoying as he moved around. He had had to wear it before, but never all night and he wondered how he was going to be able to stand it. He had just finished making the bed when the Burke's walked back in, Peter tossing Neal a clean pair of boxer briefs to wear - Neal having forgotten he was nude since he had been distracted. He quickly slipped them on.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm wiped." said El, climbing into her side of the bed. "Neal, sleep down here tonight?" she said, gesturing for Neal to sleep in the middle in between the couple.

Neal and Peter both get into bed, Neal finding Peter playfully groping him as he got into bed. Peter gives Neal's rear a couple hard swats before turning off his light. "Goodnight Neal." said Peter, rolling over to put his arm around Neal. El in turn does similar after leaning across to give Peter a kiss, both Burke's cuddling with Neal.

"Goodnight Neal." said El, giving Neal a quick peck on the lips.

Neal hears both of the Burke's fall asleep almost instantly. Despite being unsure if he would be able to sleep, he finds letting himself relax in the embrace of the couple lures him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal wakes up snuggled in the blankets and it takes him a moment to realize neither Burke is in bed. He glances at the clock and sees he should have been up at least a half hour ago. Hearing noise downstairs, he wanders down the stairs, knowing he was going to be in trouble for over sleeping...he just wasn't sure why they didn't wake him up and realizing at some point Peter had removed the plug. Walking into the kitchen, he is met with a surprise.

"Happy Birthday Neal!" said both Burke's at once, holding out a plate of brioche french toast with thinly sliced strawberries. Neal is too shocked to say anything as he had completely forgotten and certainly hadn't expected them to remember considering.

"Neal?" said Elizabeth, a little worried. "It's okay, we just wanted to surprise you."

"Thanks Elizabeth." said Neal, with a couple tears forming. "This is so kind of you."

"We thought you deserved a little pampering today." said Peter, sounding pleased with the situation. "So El made you breakfast...she let me help...a little."

El walks into the dining room and sits the plate on the table while Peter carries two more in. "You can sit with us at the table today." said El, pulling out a chair.

Neal isn't sure what to say, but sits down quietly, still in a bit of shock. Both the Burke's get seated in their usual spots and start eating their breakfast. El gestures at Neal to start eating too. He cuts off a bite and chews quietly, not sure if the normal rules of being quiet during a meal applied. This was the first birthday of his he had spent with the Burke's.

"So you will be expected to do some of your normal chores today, but we plan to let you have more free time." said Peter, eating his breakfast.

"I do plan to do the cooking today." said El, grateful Neal's birthday had fallen on one of her free Saturdays. "So you are out that chore. Anything you would like for dinner?"

Neal thinks for a minute. "Honestly, whatever you want to make would be fine." he said, shrugging. "Anything you make is delicious, El."

"Well I know you like those cornish hens I make." said El, trying to be helpful with a suggestion. "Would you like those for dinner?"

"That sounds good." said Neal, looking at Peter, remembering he's not the biggest fan. Peter shrugs at him as to say he will eat anything. "Will you need any help with the grocery shopping, El?"

"Actually yes, if you don't mind." said El. "I figured we could go after we finish breakfast."

Everyone finishes eating and Neal clears the table like usual, noticing the kitchen has already been cleaned up. He wonders if that is how Peter was allowed to help and can't help a smile before walking back into the dining room after rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"Get dressed and we'll go to the store." said El. Peter was relaxing in the living room, flipping through the channels to watch a game.

"That I can do." said Neal. Looking over at Peter, "Is there anything I can get for you before we go?" said Neal, feeling almost as if he needed to at least do some of his usual work.

"A glass of water would be great, Neal." said Peter. Neal fetches the glass of water before heading upstairs to get dressed in slacks and a simple button down shirt. He gets downstairs right as El is finishing getting ready. "See you two in a bit." called out Peter, watching a game.

Neal follows El to the car and gets in. El carefully drives to their usual grocery store. "Would you grab a cart?" El said to Neal and Neal gets a cart and follows her around as she puts various things in the cart, answering any questions she has. Neal notices they get a few strange looks as El asks his preference on some things, but tries to ignore it as El and Peter tended to get his input...especially El. They both make small talk throughout the store, through the checkout line, and even through putting groceries in the car.

"Anything else you need done?" asked Neal, getting in the car and fastening his seatbelt after opening and shutting the door for El.

"Not today." said El. "Plus with the cold stuff, we probably should get home anyways." She thinks for a moment. "I hope you are happy with us and we really do want to make today a little happier for you."

"You guys are great. I know I am treated well, better than a lot of slaves." said Neal. "And that's really kind of you both."

El nods and drives them both home. She hands Neal a couple heavier bags while she picks up a light one and leads them both inside. Neal gets ahead of her and puts away the groceries as he's long-learned El's system in the kitchen. Peter walks in as he's finishing up.

"So here's the deal." said Peter. "It's not too long until lunch, so how about you get started on the laundry and the upstairs vacuuming. After lunch, you will only need to finish the laundry and give the kitchen it's usual cleaning. The rest of the day you basically have off to things you want to do, like painting, drawing, reading, or whatever. Sound fair?"

Neal is almost too shocked to speak for a few minutes as he usually has double the workload at least on Saturdays. "More than fair." Neal finally manages to say. He walks off to gather the dirty clothing and takes it to the basement to start. He then gets started on the upstairs vacuuming in between waiting on the machines to finish. By the time El announces it's lunchtime, he's almost finished with the laundry.

"I made chicken salad sandwiches, with the slivered pecans." said El. "Well at least for us. Peter, you have your deviled ham." She can't resist making a face and has to try not to giggle seeing Neal make a similar face. She lays the sandwiches out on the table...the deviled ham sandwiches on their own plate. "Again, Neal you can sit at the table. Eat up, boys." Everyone digs into the sandwiches and it isn't long before the food disappears.

As soon as lunch is done and he's cleared the table, Neal quickly sets to work finishing the last of the laundry and cleaning the kitchen. Since he gives it a decent cleaning after each meal, it doesn't take long to make it sparkling. He collects all the clean laundry from downstairs and gets it all put away where it belongs, choosing to put his in his room last. Knowing Peter isn't the type to go back on his word, he tells him he's finished before going back to his room to pull out his painting supplies. He doesn't have as much now as he used to, but El tends to let him have enough to do a painting every now and then and even has hung a few of them throughout the house.

Several hours later, he's pulled out of his process by hearing Peter enter the room. "Neal, I really didn't want to punish you today, but El's tried calling for you several times." said Peter, a little annoyed. "Bend over the bed, Neal." Neal quickly obeys, knowing he should have been listening for El. Peter picks up the paddle from where he laid it on Neal's dresser and starts paddling Neal after pulling down his underwear. As he strikes Neal's ass with the paddle, he said, "Today was supposed to be really good for you, Neal. We wanted to be kind and I really didn't want to have to punish you. I do like your focus on work, but you can't just tune us out." Seeing Neal was already crying, he stops. "Now wash your face and meet us downstairs. It's all forgiven now." Peter walks out of the room. Neal goes and washes his face before walking downstairs.

"Hey Neal." said El, not sounding angry as she knew Peter had properly punished Neal. "I kept dinner warm while Peter went upstairs. Sit and let's eat." She points at the spot at the table Neal had been allowed to sit at earlier.

"I'm very sorry, El, for keeping you." said Neal, sitting and hiding a grimace. The downside to being allowed to sit at the table is the seats didn't have padding where the stools did have a bit.

"You're forgiven Neal." said El. "Now enjoy your birthday dinner and let's all be thankful we are together." Everyone starts eating dinner with that said.

Neal can't help but enjoy the meal despite the uncomfortableness of sitting in the chair. El had made the cornish hens with a side of lightly buttered asparagus, mini roasted potatoes, and a nice side salad. It was the type of meal he definitely enjoyed. El had even sat a wine glass by his dish with a bit of wine in it and had nodded that it was fine for him to have. After the meal was over, he had to admit he was a little tipsy from not being allowed alcohol in so long.

"Peter, why don't you get the dishes just tonight?" said El, giving Peter a wink and walking into the kitchen and fetching a cup of coffee for everyone. Neal wondered what it was about while sipping at his cup of coffee until Peter reappeared with a birthday cake...well cheesecake as it was his favorite, with many fresh, thinly sliced strawberries on top.

"Happy Birthday Neal." said Peter, sitting down the cheesecake and El grabs a few dessert plates. "How about you do the honor and cut us all a slice?" Neal nods, words not coming to him today, and cuts the slices, serving Peter and El first. He sits down and takes a bite of the cheesecake, feeling it almost melt in his mouth.

"This is so good, El." said Neal. "When did you have time?" He couldn't help but be curious as it takes hours to get one made right.

"I actually bought the cake from a nearby bakery. I picked it up when you were busy earlier." said El, confessing. "But I added the strawberries."

"It's still delicious." said Neal, taking another bite.

"I even have to agree for once." said Peter, chiming in. "And I'd prefer a nice chocolate cake over cheesecake most days."

The three get lost in their desserts until they've all managed to eat two slices and Neal has put away the rest of the cheesecake after putting the plates in the dishwasher and starting it. Peter nor El had asked, but he felt it was the least he could do.

"I'm going out to take Satchmo for a walk." said Peter. "Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go with." said El, getting her shoes on. "I need to burn off some of those calories. Neal, want to go with or stay here? Either is fine."

"I think I'll stay." said Neal, thinking some time alone would be nice. "Mind if I read your new art book?"

"Go for it." said El. "I sort-of got it for you too." Both Peter and El leave with Satchmo. Neal curls up on the sofa with the book, taking it in. It was definitely the sort of thing he loved and didn't get much time to do these days. Time went by faster than he realized and he was startled by Peter and El walking in.

"Oh hey sorry." said Neal, putting down the book. "I really got into it."

"That I can understand." said El, laughing. "And Peter would not." Peter shrugs, wondering why anyone would be interested in art over a game or a crossword. "Anything you would like to do tonight? We have nothing we expect you to do." She pets Satchmo.

"I could finish reading this book...unless you guys have any ideas." said Neal, a bit nervously. He wasn't sure how to say he wouldn't mind having sex with the Burke's and then reading the book after.

Luckily El picked up the hint. "Well we could go upstairs and have some fun first, unless you really want to read it now." she said with a wink.

"That sounds good too." said Neal, nodding and looking at Peter, who smiles lovingly at both of them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get upstairs." said El, kissing Neal before heading up the stairs. Peter and Neal follow El into the master bedroom. She sits out the lube and condoms. "So what do you two have in mind?"

"You know what could be fun?" said Peter. "If you and Neal had sex...while I have sex with Neal. We've tried it before, but maybe we could line it up to all come at once." Both El and Neal quickly agree to this. El lays down on the bed, while Neal kneels over her, inserting his penis into her after pulling on a condom and a bit of foreplay. They line up near the edge of the bed where Peter lubes both him and Neal up well after putting on a condom and pushes his penis into Neal and starts pushing himself in and out of Neal.

"This feels so sexy." said El, wrapping one arm around Neal and managing to hold on to one of Peter's arms with her other hand. "This is so perfect. Is it good for you too, Neal?"

Neal nods, barely able to talk. "Yes." he manages to utter out, unsure why he's turned on so much by basically being sandwiched between the Burke's. He feels himself come closer to the brink and hopes El and Peter are getting there too. After a few minutes, they are all heavily panting in want and all manage to cum at the same time, El giving Neal a nod in permission as both her and Peter lose it.

Both men are careful not to collapse entirely onto El, but essentially flop onto the bed out of breathe. After a few minutes to catch their breath, they all manage to squeeze into the shower, though it's breathing room only. Drying off after, El changes the sheets while Peter and Neal get dried off. She had to laugh thinking they go through a lot of sheets in a week any more. She's just finishing when both men join her in the bedroom.

"As much as I want to say I'm up for round two, I think I'm worn out." said Neal, bone tired from being the most used. "Mind if I grab the book and head up to bed? I can get anything you two want beforehand."

"We're good and enjoy the book, Neal." said El giving Neal a kiss. "Hope you had a good birthday."

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Neal." said Peter, climbing into bed. "I think I'm going to just go to bed."

"It was better than I expected." Neal said, answering El. "See you two tomorrow." He carefully walks downstairs to grab the book and quietly walks up to the third floor. Changing into clean underwear, he lays down on the bed to look over and read the book. Before long, he drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

\--How It Started--

"In the cage, Slave." said the man who had been training Neal that day, tugging Neal's leash down hard. "Now!" The solid steel collar left nearly zero resistance as it was and it tugged painfully on Neal's neck. He wanted to cry out in pain or warn the guy he would snap his neck if he kept that up, but knew it would be back to the training room for a caning if he muttered a single sound.

Neal had to admit he didn't really want to obey, but two months in the Slave Center had taught him all the possible consequences for not doing what was told. So instead of putting up the fuss he wanted to, he dropped to his knees and crawled into the small cage he had been issued. The man - no one here ever gave him their name - unclipped the leash before locking the door to the cage securely and walking away. Neal knew he could likely easily pick the lock, but there was no way out of the Center as far as he could tell and he had already been punished for picking the cage's lock his first week here. In fact he was up to three punishments total and five was being put in one of the prisons left and he would be there for life. Having already been told about them, he knew it was the opposite of what he wanted...though he wanted none of this.

Neal had just enough room to sit and think about what had transpired in recent events. A law had changed despite protests that enslaved all criminals in the system and former ones. Neal's deal listed him as still a prisoner, just on work release. Mozzie had tried to get Neal to run and in the end they had tried, but Peter caught up with them before they even got on a plane. Thankfully Peter hadn't mentioned his escape attempt when turning Neal over. He owed Peter a ton for that as it would have been straight to one of those prisons. Though Neal would always be a slave, if he made it through training, he would be sold or given to someone who had earned a slave. In the dark at the Center, he heard rumors of FBI agents even earning them and while he figured Peter would be happy to be rid of him, he couldn't help but have hopes he could go there. Shaking his head, he tried to remove the thought from his head. Training had been hard - been taught all the ways to please whomever would be his new owner - though Neal had self-taught himself in many fields and so things like cooking for example came easily to him. Neal hadn't quite enjoyed the sex training however, though it was clear whomever his new owner was could do whatever they wished with him in that area as well. Neal was only grateful he was a fast learner. He could only hope his talents would appeal to someone nice and that no one from his former life would use this to hurt him. At some point, he managed to fall asleep despite the cramped cage, though he had to curl up to fit. He couldn't resist a shiver as it seemed heat was a luxury in this place and the only clothing he had been issued was thin underwear.

Neal found himself waking as he heard the staff of the Center walking around. From other days he had been lead outside shortly after waking, he knew the slaves were woken up at daybreak each day. Typically they were taken to a communal bathroom and then breakfast, which was followed by training, any work that needed to be done at the Center, then more training, dinner, more training, and then being locked in the cages at night. A different man than the person from the night before opened Neal's cage and attached the leash. "Come with me." Neal stood and followed quickly and quietly, having known the punishment for talking was being gagged for the day. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Neal was surprised when they went the opposite way from the mess hall and when he was ushered into a small room. The man locked the leash to a closed round hook on the wall. The man leaves without giving Neal any reason to the deviation.

The Center's doctor enters next. "Strip." was the only thing the doctor said and Neal quickly removed the underwear. "Face the wall, spread your legs, and place your hands on the wall." Neal obeyed and grimaced a bit as the doctor gave him a quick cursory exam and a quick cavity search. Neal heard the doctor swap into clean gloves before unclipping the leash. "Turn around and sit on the table over here." The doctor finished the exam, checking what seemed to be every orifice and checking Neal's vitals. "All good." He reaches into a cabinet and sits out a bag. "Get dressed, your new owner will be collecting you soon." The doctor leaves as Neal quickly dresses in the thin sweats and shoes found in the bag, not being sure how soon someone would be back.

The man before enters again and Neal stands. "Good, turn around and arms behind your back." Neal does as ordered and feels handcuffs go on his wrists. He couldn't resist a dark humor thought of 'guess free handcuffs to every owner' from crossing his mind. A tug on the leash pulling him forwards breaks him out of his thoughts as he's lead to a small room with a chair, in which he's instructed to sit and the leash is fastened to the back of the chair with a click which Neal assumes is a lock. Neal could only guess this was a processing room. The man leaves and the next person to enter to Neal's surprise is Peter. He can't help but to gasp.

"Hey Neal, nice to see you." said Peter as if this was a typical visit to the prison when Neal had been in jail. He pats Neal's shoulder. "So I don't know if you were told or not, but you will be going home with me...I guess you could say me and El are your new owners. I know it may be a difficult transition, but I feel you will be happier with us than anyone else." He notices Neal had been quiet and figures Neal had been ordered to not talk, though even with two months in here, Peter couldn't help be shocked to see a quiet Neal. "You can talk."

"You're my new owner, really?" said Neal, the words spilling out of his mouth the second Peter had said it was okay for him to talk. He was in disbelief. "How did you work that one out?"

"Yes, and my high solve rate at the FBI got me issued a slave. I knew before you were sent here, Neal, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to get you as you might be in high demand." said Peter, knowing that would probably stroke Neal's ego a little, but it looked like Neal could use it. He releases the leash from the door and Neal sees it wasn't a lock after all and just a snap on the back of the chair. "I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here." He said giving Neal a wink and picks up Neal's leash and heads to the front desk, where Peter signs some final papers and walks outside with Neal.

Neal can't help but blink hard at the sunlight as it had been days at least since he had been allowed outside. He forces his eyes to adjust as Peter continues walking and stops them both once they get to his car. "I won't make you wear those cuffs all the way home if you promise you won't try anything."

"I promise, Peter." said Neal, thinking how much of a relief it would be to not have them on. The man who put them on had put them on a little extra tight, likely having been told about Neal's ability to escape handcuffs. Peter removes them, rubbing Neal's wrists a little before waving an instruction for Neal to get in the car. Peter unsnaps the leash before starting the drive back to his house, though the agent in him sets the child locks, making Neal roll his eyes.

"There's a lot to go over and we will at home." said Peter, occasionally glancing at Neal. He had no plans to refer to his former partner as a slave unless in public around others or if Neal did something seriously wrong. "Why don't we start with any questions you might have?"

"Why me?" asked Neal seriously. "You always seemed to think I was a pain and even have threatened to just toss me back in prison at times."

"Besides your brilliant mind? I like you as a person and while you will be a slave in our house and will have expectations and rules, I wanted you to go somewhere safe and comfortable." said Peter, doubting he would have ever tossed Neal back in prison. "You have to admit life with us couldn't be the worst thing you imagined while at the Slave Center."

"You're right, Peter." said Neal, as his worst fear had been quite literally anyone he had conned in the past wanting some sort of personal vengeance by having him and from the rumors he had heard, no one would really care what happened to a slave. Peter and El would likely still be kind to him despite his new role. Neal quickly realized his mistake in using Peter's name. "Or is it Master now?"

"Peter and El will be good for both of us unless somewhere using the other terms are appropriate." said Peter, reassuring Neal. "And we plan to just use Neal for you as well except in the same situations." He could see Neal visibly relax, though he could see Neal was being quiet as his mind processed the information he was being given. The next sound in the car was Neal's stomach growling, betraying him. "Didn't you get breakfast yet?" he asked, shocked.

"No, it was straight to the restroom, then an examination, getting dressed, and then the room you found me in." confessed Neal, reciting the order, as his stomach growled again. He hadn't been sure if he should lie and had chosen honesty, but he had to admit he was starving. He notices Peter quickly turn on his turn signal, which would turn them away from the path to Peter's house. "It's okay, I can eat later." He offered, though quietly. The last thing he wanted on day one was to be a burden, but hunger won out.

"Nonsense. You deserve some breakfast." said Peter going through a drive-thru and ordering a breakfast sandwich and a couple cups of coffee, figuring Neal would enjoy coffee as he knew it wasn't allowed in the Center. Paying and receiving the order, he hands the bag to Neal. "Eat up and drink your coffee." Neal doesn't have to be told twice and digs into the sandwich as Peter returns to the path home. Sipping at the coffee, Neal doubted the place had great coffee, but at the moment it tasted great.

"Thanks Peter." said Neal, finishing his coffee as they pulled up in front of Peter's house. He puts their trash into the bag the sandwich had come in. He resists the urge to sigh as Peter clips the leash on, as he had thought Peter would trust him to walk the maybe twenty feet to the door, but quietly gets out and follows Peter.

"Hey Hun, we're home." called out Peter, after unlocking the door. "Sorry we're running a little late."

"It's fine. Things take a little longer than expected?" said El, walking up to the two. "Hey Neal."

"Hi El." said Neal, being unsure of what was expected of him.

"Essentially yes." said Peter answering El's question as he unclips the leash. "It's not important as we're home now." Turning to Neal, he said, "We might as well start with something basic. No clothes besides underwear in the house." When Neal didn't move, he added, "Let's not start our first day with a punishment. It's a simple rule." Looking between Peter and El, Neal stripped off the shoes and sweats he had been wearing. He noticed both Burke's eyeing his fit physique, though he had lost a few pounds in the Center. He couldn't help, but who thought up the idea that two meals a day were good enough. "Good Neal." said Peter, noticing the weight loss and figures El will help with that one. "Why don't we sit and discuss the rules?" He sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him, in which Neal sits down carefully.

Neal sits and take in the rules Peter was listing and then the expectations. He tried to commit as much to memory as possible, but he still felt like his mind was reeling. He almost laughed when Peter finished and El handed him a couple sheets of paper with what Peter said listed, as she must have been able to guess he might not be able to take it all along with all the changes all at once. "I promise to try to be good, Peter." said Neal quietly, skimming the pages quickly. "So you and El will be sharing me with work?"

"Yes, we thought it would be fair." said El, patting Neal on the shoulder as she had chosen to sit on the couch on the other side of Neal. "A few days with me, a few days with Peter. At least you will get a mix of things to do and I have to admit you were always good with helping me when asked before." She looks over at Peter. "I think I will show Neal to his room." She stands and beckons for Neal to follow her. Reaching the third floor, she shows Neal into a room.

"So this is your room and the small bathroom next door is also yours." said El. She had been around a few people who already had a slave and she knew her and Peter had furnished this room nicer than most. "There are some clothes in the small dresser and of course in the closet." She watches Neal look in the closet and a look of surprise comes across his face. "June sent them over. She just requested that she gets to see you now and then, which I'm happy to comply with."

"Thanks El." said Neal, wiping away a tear in his eyes. He hadn't figured he would ever get to wear any of these suits again. He made a mental note to ask El for paper and an envelope so he could at least mail June a thank you note later. "It's really nice up here."

"Well you won't always be up here as you may be in the master bedroom with us some nights." said El, smiling. "Though we thought it was necessary for you to get some space that's yours as well." She knew the slaves at the Center only got a cage that was theirs. Neal might think of this room as a cage, but it was supremely better with space to walk around and a bed and typical bedroom furniture. She had even talked Peter into letting Neal have the easel, though they wouldn't be buying Neal as many art supplies as he normally had around.

"It's great, El, I promise." said Neal. "Much better than I expected considering. Thank you." He gave El a hug, wondering for a moment if it's okay and then almost laughing at himself realizing him and the Burke's were likely to get even more acquainted soon enough. They had all shown interest in one another before, so it wasn't like he wasn't attracted to them. It certainly would make things easier.

"I already have lunch prepped and ready to go in a little while. I thought we could do dinner together tonight so you can learn the set-up of the kitchen a little better than you have as just a guest." said El. "But why not take a few minutes and get used to your room. Peter and I will be downstairs." She leaves, leaving the door open a little and walks down the stairs. It certainly was going to be interesting to own Neal.


	5. Chapter 5

\--How It Started, Part 2--

Neal took a few minutes to examine his new room. There was a small double bed in the corner by the windows, a small nightstand on each side of the bed. A small bookshelf sat under the window and Neal was able to pick out a few titles and assumed June must have sent the ones that belonged to him over. On the other side of the windows was one of his easels he had at June's - it had belonged to her, but she must have claimed it was his. By the easel was a small desk which he guessed had belonged to one of the Burke's at some point. Across from the bed was the closet and small dresser. Neal certainly had much nicer rooms throughout the years, but he had certainly expected a lot worse accommodations and it was clear the Burke's had put thought into this room. He took a glance at the bathroom next door - it was small, but basic with a toilet and sink...the hand towels matching the ones downstairs in the main bathroom. No shower, so he could only assume he would be sharing with the Burke's. Figuring he liked had dawdled too long already, he headed down the stairs.

"Did you like your room?" said El, watching Neal come down the stairs, looking up from a magazine she had been flipping through. She couldn't have told anyone what was on any page as she had been distracted. "We tried to make it comfortable for you."

"I do. I can't believe June sent over so much of my...I mean stuff for me to have." said Neal, correcting himself as technically anything that he would consider his is technically owned by Peter and El now. He couldn't imagine them taking away anything like the books, but he knew it would be easier to try to stop thinking of them as his. "I was wondering if I could have paper and an envelope to send her a thank you letter at least?"

"I'll do you one better and you can call and thank her yourself later or tomorrow." said El. "Help me with lunch?" She knew she could order Neal, but felt it would probably be easier to request it like he was doing her a favor. Peter could be the harsh one if needed.

"Sure thing El." said Neal, walking into the kitchen where El hands him an apron and he slips it on.

"I have the soup on the stove and heating. As soon as it's done, it just needs put into bowls." said El reminding herself it was now Neal's place to do things. She stopped herself short of telling him where the bowls and spoons were located as Neal had been here many times for dinner and it would be a shock if he didn't know where they were. "I'll get out the sandwiches and set the table today."

Neal watches carefully, noticing one plate was sat at the island while two were put on the table. He had remembered the rules of meal times - no talking (likely Peter's idea), he was to eat at the island, and no eating before the Burke's. He carefully dishes up the soup and notices El forgot the spoons and sits out the food in the appropriate places. Not being sure what everyone would want to drink, he sits out iced water for everyone and hopes it's okay. "Lunch is ready." he said, removing the apron and remembering at the last minute he was to kneel on the mat behind one of the chairs and does so before either of the Burke's walks into the dining room. Though Peter had bought him breakfast, he was starving and hoped they wouldn't make him wait long.

"Thank you Neal." said Peter, sitting in his usual seat. While he knew he would probably be harsher than El as he figured Neal would need one of them at least to be more strict, he did acknowledge that being a little nice would likely go a long way with Neal. "It smells good. That smells like your chicken soup, El."

"I had some stashed in the freezer and figured it with sandwiches would make a good lunch." said El, nodding at Neal and gesturing for him to go eat. She couldn't help but notice Neal had served himself less of the soup than them and made a note to make sure to remind him later he was to eat as much as he was hungry for. She had noticed he lost weight and she definitely wasn't going to make him go hungry. "Neal and I made a good team."

Neal sits and eats his lunch, listening to the Burke's discuss their usual business. He could make out that Peter had barely made it home last night in time to sleep and Neal wondered which case kept him out late. The 'no talking at meal times' rule really wasn't so bad as it was giving him time to process things and listening to the Burke's talk wasn't so bad...and in the future it would give him some time to not be 'on' to deal with things. He supposed that's why El had agreed to it.

"Earth to Neal." said Peter, giving Neal a nudge. Neal realized he had gotten lost in thinking and processing.

"Sorry Peter, I kind of tuned out." said Neal, standing.

"I figured, but I did say your name several times with no response." said Peter. "I didn't really want to punish you the first day, but that is unacceptable." Neal glanced at El, who nodded, but walked outside with Satchmo on a leash. "Over there, bent over the arm of the sofa."

"Peter, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." said Neal, walking to where Peter had pointed, hoping Peter would change his mind. "I promise, okay?"

"You're not going to talk me out of it, Neal." said Peter, lightly pushing on Neal's back to get him in the position. "You will have to accept the consequences. Today we will start with a spanking, but we will move up to a paddle or even a belt if it's needed." He finishes by pulling Neal's underwear down to his ankles and starts spanking the younger man. "We want to be kind and have you happy here, Neal, but that only works if you follow the rules as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes Peter." said Neal, trying not to flinch each time Peter's hand comes down on his ass. The man he had teasingly played with when being chased was now scaring him with how strong he is. "I'm really sorry and you're right." While even a whip had been used in the Center, Neal still hated being punished for disobedience. While this didn't hurt as bad, it still was painful and making him want to ask Peter to stop...but he didn't want to give Peter a reason to extend the punishment.

As he noticed Neal grow quieter, Peter finished with a few more swats to his ass, figuring it was enough for now. He gives Neal a few minutes to get ready and stand up. "You can put your underwear back on." said Peter, as El walked back in.

"Hey you two." said El, deciding for today to just pretend like nothing happened.

"I forgot the dishes." said Neal looking between each Burke. Peter nods and he walks to the kitchen and starts gathering the lunch dishes. He starts rinsing them off in the sink as El walks in.

"Hey, let me show you how I usually load the dishwasher." said El. "I don't expect you to wash all the dishes by hand, only the stuff that doesn't go in the dishwasher." She proceeds to help Neal load the dishwasher and show him where the soap for it is located. After the dishwasher was loaded and started, Neal met back up with the Burke's in the living room.

"So today's Tuesday and while you typically would be working for El today and doing housework tomorrow." started Peter, "This week will be a little different. El is going to show you some of the things you will be expected to do and tomorrow you will be coming with me as I have to show Hughes you are under control. You won't be working with El until next week."

"I understand." said Neal, remembering the schedule given with the rules - it had even come with a list of chores expected to be done on Wednesdays and Sundays, while Saturdays he would help whichever Burke needed him more. He couldn't help but hate they both tended to work Saturdays since it would mean he really wouldn't get a day off. "So what do you need me to do El?"

"Well one of the things for Wednesday will be laundry." said El. "Help me gather it and I'll show you how the machines work." Neal walks along helping El collect all the laundry, including the clothes he took off this morning. He makes sure to carry the bulk of it as he wasn't eager for another punishment if Peter saw fit. They walk to the basement where the machines are located - El pointing out a pair of flip-flops by the basement door that were for Neal to use in the basement. "So we typically do lights, darks, and then a load of linens." Neal and El sorted the clothes into three piles and there was about enough of each for a load. They set up the first load to wash, El making sure Neal knew where everything he would need would be located and an idea of which clothes go in the dryer and which go on the drying racks. Neal couldn't help but notice El had tossed his clothes in with theirs. "Do you need any more help?"

"No I think I got it." said Neal. "Thanks for the help today though. It's okay to toss my stuff in with yours?"

"No one expected you to know everything on day one." said El, tousling Neal's hair a little. "And sure when there's enough space, there's no reason not to. Unless you have cooties and aren't telling us." She adds the last bit jokingly and sees Neal de-tense a little. "Neal, we wouldn't have tried to get you if we didn't like you. Try to relax a little, okay?"

"Yes El." said Neal, wondering if he would ever be able to relax again. "I'll try at least."

"Good. Now the rest of the Wednesday stuff is general cleaning of the downstairs - cleaning the kitchen, tidying and dusting living room and dining rooms, cleaning the floors, etc." said El. "You have the list, so you know Sundays are for cleaning the upstairs, the bathrooms, and changing out the sheets and stuff, if they don't need to be changed beforehand. This is a good time to let me know what you don't know how to do so I can show you or tell you how."

"I think I got it honestly." said Neal, as he had mostly been responsible for this kind of stuff as a kid and was doing most of this at June's in his apartment as he felt bad having her maid clean his area when he got the rent so cheap. "I am pretty sure I have done everything on the list before...unless there's a special way you want anything done."

El spends the next hour or so showing her organization system to Neal in areas of the house. "I can be a little picky and I'm sorry for that." said El, "But it's just my system."

"I can get used to it, I promise." said Neal. "Should I start with the downstairs?" They were both on the second floor.

"Yeah, I'll pull Peter up here and then you can set to work." said El, calling Peter upstairs. "I figure it'll be easier if one of us isn't breathing down your neck."

Peter enters the guest bedroom where El had been showing Neal how she liked the beds to be made. "And we both trust you know what happens if you try to run with the collar on?" said Peter.

"I get to the end of my radius and I get a shock that will knock me out." said Neal, pretty much reciting word for word what one of the staff at the Center had said. "This is probably a good time to ask what my radius is."

"When at home, you have about half a mile as you may be expected to run errands or walk Satchmo." said Peter. "With me, it won't be turned on as I may need you in various areas, but if I check you must be at least in the FBI building or within two blocks of me if we're on a case. Similar with El as she can also track your collar on her phone, though the plan is set it within a half mile of her workplace and she can call or text me if she needs that changed. Understood?"

Neal wanted to protest as none of that sounded fair, but he also knew Peter could set it to house arrest which means no going outside without one of them and that sounded far worse. "I understand, Peter." he said, wanting to scream thinking the rest of his life would be like this. "Should I get started?"

"Yes Neal, I will call for you when I want to start dinner." said El, giving Peter a small look. "I'm not expecting perfection today, just have it looking nice."

While the list of chores sounded long, Neal found himself getting it all done besides the clothes that were still drying on the racks downstairs when El called for him to help with dinner. Hoping that couldn't possibly count against him and realizing most Wednesdays, he would get probably get nearly a half of a day free, he joined El in the kitchen. "So what's dinner and what should I do?" he asked.

"Chicken parm with angel hair spaghetti." said El, getting out the ingredients. "With a nice salad for a side." She finishes setting everything out. "I didn't get a chance to mention this earlier, but I noticed you taking less than us for lunch. We both really want you to eat what you want...trust that neither of us wants you to go hungry. All the food here is fair game for anyone, okay? You're even allowed snacks if you want."

Neal reveled in that thought after two months of only getting two meals a day and usually it seemed food that should have been tossed. "Thank you El." he managed to say after a minute or two, trying to sound very grateful as it's how he felt.

"No need for thanks, we value you as a person too." said El, getting out things they will need to make dinner.

"Honestly, if you want, I got it...dinner I mean." said Neal, hoping it was okay to put on the apron he had been offered earlier. "I know how to make this and you could relax with Peter for awhile. I could even bring you guys drinks to start with."

"If you're sure, then fine. Wine for me and beer for Peter." said El, figuring she should let Neal go for it. "Shout though if you need any help as well it's your first time cooking here."

"I will." said Neal, as El left. He finished getting everything sat out, delivered the drinks to the Burke's, and started dinner. About an hour later, he finishes up, serving the food and this time taking as much as he served everyone else. He isn't sure what to serve himself to drink, so he defaults to water again though the iced tea in the fridge looked heavenly. He removes the apron, announces dinner is ready, and kneels on the mat again.

"Oh it smells delicious, Neal." said El, walking over with Peter. "I swear better than I make it." She sits down and takes a bite. "Oh Peter, you have to try it." She waves at Neal he's allowed to get up.

"Thanks El." said Neal quietly, hoping it didn't break the no talking rule. He sits and eats his dinner as the Burke's ooh-and-ahh over the meal, happy that at least his cooking would be able to please them. It doesn't take anyone long to clear their plates and Neal gathers them. "Do you two need anything else?" Neal refills El's glass and gets Peter a cold beer. He starts the cleaning up.

"No I think we're good...and by the way, alcohol is off limits as per the new laws, but you are welcome to anything else. You aren't restricted to water." said El, walking away. Neal was grateful to hear that as it meant he likely also would be allowed coffee, something else he hadn't gotten to have in the past month. He finishes clearing up. Remembering the clothes in the basement, he runs down to gather them and gets them taken upstairs and put in the appropriate places. As he's leaving the master, he runs into Peter and El.

"Hey you two." said Neal, sounding a little nervous. Surely he was allowed in to drop off clothes, but hopefully both trusted he hadn't raided through their things - it had been tempting, but not enough to risk another punishment today. He decides apologizing just in case might be best. "Sorry the laundry took too long I'm sure. I was just getting it put away."

"That's fine." said Peter, sounding calm. "Just figured it was time for more interesting things."

"Neal, sweetie, please strip." said El, slipping out of her clothes as Peter rids himself of his. Neal realized they had plans to use him tonight and honestly, if the situations had been reversed, he wasn't sure he actually blamed them. He quickly rids himself of his underwear, setting them down by the door.

"I have to ask, Neal, besides any bit of things we have all done together, have you been with a guy?" said Peter, rubbing Neal's shoulders trying to relax him.

"Uhm, yes." said Neal. He was attracted to both sexes, which helped a lot in cons and he had in fact had sex with both. He definitely had more of a preference for women, but being with men had it's pros too.

"Good." said Peter, bending Neal over the bed. After adding a condom and a generous amount of lube to both him and Neal, he slowly pushes into Neal. "I didn't want to hurt you tonight." Neal gasps as Peter fully enters him. Peter proceeds to pound gently in and out of him, making Neal grasp the sheets and be further pushed into the bed. Peter takes the opportunity seeing Neal enjoying it to gently stroke the man's penis "Though let's see how long you can take it before cumming, shall we." Neal lets out a small groan, as it had been over a month since he had been allowed to orgasm. "No cumming Neal."

"You two look so hot." said El, climbing on the bed and teasing herself as Neal is being by Peter. "I think Peter's wanted to do this for a long while." She adjusts Neal's hands to be on her instead.

Watching El and getting to have his hands on El proceeded to be too much for Neal as he groaned in orgasm and collapsing on the bed right as Peter goes over the edge as well. Peter gives Neal a moment to recover. "I thought I said no orgasm, Neal." he said, removing a butt plug he had recently acquired from a drawer and gets it all lubed well, adding a bit of lube to Neal's ass as well. "From now on, anytime you disobey that rule, this stays in for the night." He pushes the plug up against Neal and feels the younger man squirm and start to protest. "Say still Neal and no protesting unless you want this in for a full day and a paddling." He feels Neal stop moving, realizing the alternative was worse. "Good choice." Peter continues to push the plug in until it rests in place. "There, wasn't that easy?"

Neal could tell already he was going to hate the plug as it felt like it was stretching him beyond repair. While he was sure Peter wouldn't actually cause him any harm, it still was extremely uncomfortable. He looked up at Peter with pleading eyes, which results in Peter giving his rear a few swats.

"I already said no protesting. I'll be nice and not count that one." said Peter. He walks to the restroom momentarily to get himself cleaned up and walks back. "So who's next?"

"Oh definitely me." said El, turned on and lying on the bed. "By either of you honestly, though I would like to try out Neal."

"You heard the lady." said Peter, poking Neal. "You're up to bat." He hands Neal a condom and notices Neal is still plenty turned on. "Though let's see if you can obey the no cumming this round."

Neal gives Peter a look before moving up on the bed to the point he could enter El. "Are you sure this is okay?" he quietly asks El, who nods. He proceeds to have sex with her, feeling Peter swat his rear each time he wanted Neal to pick up the pace and El would respond happily, gripping Neal with her arms. Despite the uncomfortableness of the butt plug, he found himself growing close again and closes his eyes tightly trying his hardest not to.

"Let's switch out." said Peter, noticing Neal growing so very close to the edge. "You can kneel on the mat over there." He points as he slips himself into El with a fresh condom. Neal goes and kneels and watches the Burke's climax together, his penis now throbbing and his rear feeling so very raw.

As soon as Peter has recovered enough, he dismisses Neal to the shower first. Neal gets in, relishing the hot water, but wishing for the butt plug to be removed. Peter couldn't possibly be serious about leaving it in until morning. He feels himself fingering it, wondering just how big it really was as it felt giant in front of him. He doesn't realize Peter has entered the bathroom at first.

"What are you doing?" said Peter, leaning in to turn off the shower. "I believe I was clear when I said that stays in until morning." He hands Neal a towel to dry off.

"Peter, please, you can't be serious." said Neal, almost begging as he finished drying off. "It's too much, please."

Peter gets a finger into the ring on Neal's collar and leads him back to the master bedroom and explains to El what happened. "So what do you think, El, should we give him a way to get out of the plug or do we need to figure out a way to keep him still for the night?"

"Hm, it is his first night here. It would be a shame if he was too uncomfortable to sleep." said El, thinking. "I have an idea. Peter, sit here on the edge of the bed and Neal, you kneel down here between his legs." She picks up Peter's handcuffs and cuffs Neal's hands behind his back, being sure not to shut them too tightly on his wrists. "If he can get you to cum again in say three minutes, he doesn't have to wear the butt plug...but he has to sleep down here and nude tonight. If not, the butt plug stays in and you figure out a way to keep him from removing it and he also receives a paddling. Sound fair to you?"

Peter laughs. "Almost diabolical El, considering you two have already worn me out." He looks at Neal. "Want to try for it though?"

Neal nods, thinking he would try anything for the chance not to have to wear the plug all night and figuring it had been a matter of time before he would find himself in this position. "Yes Peter." Peter pushes himself into Neal's mouth as El glances at her watch. Knowing he's on the clock, he proceeds to use his tongue to it his best ever, though thinking it would be so much easier with the help of his hands. Feeling Peter swell more into his mouth, Neal does his best to defeat his gag reflex and breath more through his nose. Moments later, he feels Peter cum and swallows hard.

El glances at her watch. "Two minutes, 45 seconds. It looks like he wins, Peter, fair and square." she said, releasing Neal's arms with the key that had been sitting next to the handcuffs. Neal rubs at his wrists.

"A deal's a deal." said Peter, pulling Neal up and bending him over the bed to remove the plug. "Go upstairs and clean this and meet us back here. Change the sheets too, okay?" Peter and El leave to shower while Neal does as instructed, just finishing as the Burke's return.

"In bed, sweetie." said El, giving Neal a pat on the butt. "I think in between us?" She gives Peter a glance and he answers with a nod. Neal saw the reaction as he had glanced at Peter and gets in bed, relishing the comfortableness of a mattress no matter what. El snuggles in next to him as Peter turns off the light and joins them. While Neal hadn't thought he would sleep comfortably in their bed, he finds himself falling asleep instantly, being cuddled on both sides by the Burke's.


	6. Chapter 6

Neal wakes early in his room on the third floor, relishing a moment in bed before getting up and slipping quietly downstairs for breakfast. Today was El's birthday and he had made sure the ingredients for a special breakfast were on the grocery list without arising suspicion. Slipping on the apron and letting Satchmo out, he mixed up the ingredients to bake a small quiche and put it in the oven while he worked on making french toast from the leftover bread from a dinner a couple nights ago. In another pan, he made some bacon and sliced up a bit of fruit. It wasn't exactly El's favorite, but he knew Peter loved it and scoring points with Peter never hurt. He starts the coffee and tea as the quiche is getting done and styles each plate artistically. Pouring glasses of juice to go along with the meal, he hears the Burke's on the stairs. He finishes up, letting Satchmo in, and slips off the apron to go kneel in position.

"Oh wow, fancy breakfast." said El, walking through with Peter. "It all smells so delicious."

"I wanted to do something special for your birthday." said Neal, from where he's kneeling. "Do you like it? And happy birthday."

"Very much so Neal, and thank you. Stand up please." said El, wrapping her arms around Neal as he stands. "Thank you very much. Go eat your breakfast please. This all looks too good to make you wait." Neal glances at Peter, who nods in agreeance and Neal takes his seat at the counter. Everyone digs into their breakfast. Even Peter had to admit it was delicious.

"While I'm not a fan of quiche, only Neal could make one I would like." said Peter, in between bites. "The bacon is a nice touch. Thanks Neal." Neal nods in agreeance, staying quiet during the meal time and just eats his breakfast.

Soon enough everyone is done eating and Neal collects the plates and rinses the dishes for the dishwasher and cleans up the kitchen and joins the Burke's in the living room right about time Peter hands El her gift from him. "I hope you like it, hun." he said.

El unwraps the gift to find a antique locket Neal had helped Peter find along with tickets to a new museum. "Oh Peter, I love it." she said, slipping the necklace on after noticing the photo inside was a miniature one of her and Peter from their wedding day. "Thanks so much."

"I have something for you too." said Neal, sitting down in a chair and pulling out a thin box from under the footstool. He had stashed it there last night. "Happy birthday again El." He hands El the gift. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Breakfast was enough Neal, but I am sure I will love it." said El, opening the gift. Peter had gotten the box and frame for charcoal sketch Neal had done of Peter and El. "It's beautiful, Neal." She tears up a little showing it to Peter. "Thank you Neal."

"You're welcome El." said Neal giving El a hug. Remembering El had taken the day off, "Am I going to work with Peter today or is there something you want me to help you with here?"

"Actually I took the day off as well." said Peter, surprising El. "I just had forgotten to mention it to Neal as I kind of decided at the last minute. I figured we could check out that museum today."

"Oh Peter." said El, wrapping her arms around Peter. "You two are both making my birthday so awesome."

"I hope you two have a wonderful time." said Neal, trying not to sound jealous. He very rarely got to go to a museum unless El was going and only if both she wanted to take him and if he didn't have work to do with Peter. He was able to make himself feel better knowing Peter would hate it.

"Neal, sweetie, there's three tickets. I think Peter planned for you to go too." said El, glancing at Peter who nods. "See, so why don't we all go get dressed and get ready?" She stands and her and Peter go upstairs, Neal trailing behind shocked that he was going to get to go too.

Neal stands in his room for a moment trying to figure out what would be appropriate. He loved wearing suits, but it seemed likely a little much - especially to Peter - for a museum trip and he didn't want to out-dress Peter either. He could save that for the office. He settles on a nice pair of slacks, a button-up shirt, and a cardigan. He slips them on, leaving the top buttons of the shirt unbuttoned because of the collar. He combed his hair and quickly slipped back downstairs, beating both of the Burke's, hoping this trip wouldn't involve his leash. He sat on the bottom step petting Satchmo until they came downstairs.

"Told you he would be ready quickly today." said Peter jokingly as Neal stood to give them space to get past. "Sorry Neal, but you are too predictable here." Even Neal had to laugh a little, knowing what Peter meant. "Let's go."

A little later at the museum, Neal had to keep reminding himself to keep up with the Burke's. Peter's rule in a museum or art gallery was he had to stay within line of sight. He is grateful when El chooses to just walk with him arm in arm, making sure he didn't get too distracted. He realized she knew him too well and knew just that, he would get distracted by something and would have to be punished later. Peter watches the two in amusement, a bit bored out of his skull, but knowing both were enjoying themselves. Listening to the two of them talk about different items on display and their history was interesting as Neal and El shared a lot of interests.

What seemed like forever to Peter later and maybe ten minutes to Neal - reality being a few hours - they leave and choose to have lunch at a cafe near the museum. They are seated outdoors as El requests, only getting one rude look for letting Neal sit with them at the table. El couldn't help but roll her eyes as only two menus were presented and shares hers with Neal, thinking they would never make Neal kneel outside on the sidewalk or not feed him with them. Some owners could be too cruel, she thought, as who would make someone sit there and not get to eat when they had to be hungry. They place their orders and soon enough the food comes out. Peter and El each take a bite of their food before El nods for Neal to eat his as well.

Leaving the cafe a little later, "The wraps there were delicious. What do you think Neal?" asked El.

"Honestly really good." said Neal, walking along beside the couple. He noted other slaves walking behind their owners and being happy Peter nor El ever expected that out of him. He figured the whole waiting to eat rule was mostly practice for in public as it was a sign of respect for the slave. And in all honestly, as it was never more than thirty seconds, Neal didn't see it as that big of a deal. He likely spent that much time usually just enjoying the smells of the food and the atmosphere around him.

"What should we do next?" asked El to Peter. "Any other plans or we just going to relax at home?"

"We could do a little shopping. It's a little chilly, but still a pretty nice day." said Peter, almost regretfully meaning it meant more standing and walking, but wanting to make El happy today. "Burn a hole in my credit card and everything."

"Oh that could be nice." said El, looping one arm in with each guy, thinking she was lucky to have them both. "Plus Neal will be great for helping me pick out a new outfit."

"Of course." said Peter, rolling his eyes, but knowing El was right.

"Sounds fun, El." said Neal, enjoying the fresh air. He often was too busy to get outside for more than the time to walk Satchmo or on a case with Peter and shopping did sound fun, even if it was something for El. It certainly did beat chores, which would be the alternative if he didn't want to go. "Where do you want to go?"

A little bit later, the group finds themselves at a mall. Knowing Peter would be bored to tears clothes shopping with her, she excuses him to go look at sports equipment or whatever and takes Neal with her into a clothes shop. She walks around and holds up a skirt. "What do you think?" she asks.

"Not really." said Neal, wondering where some designers took classes. "Oh, how about this dress?" He holds it up for El to look at. "It would really flatter your body type."

"I think you're right." said El, holding it up to herself before handing it back to Neal to hold onto. "It would need some accessories though." She continues walking around. "I always want to try a black vest, but never am sure what it would look good with."

Neal spots a fashionable black vest in El's size. "Honestly, it probably would look good with this dress. You could at least try it on." said Neal. "It would even look good with the heels you are wearing today."

"Hm, you might be right." said El, requesting a fitting room and taking Neal back with her. She tries on the dress and vest with the heels she's wearing. "It's not too much?" she asked Neal.

"Not at all, it looks great on you." said Neal. "I spotted a nice belt...mind if I be right back?"

"Go ahead." said El, looking in the mirror. Moments later Neal is back with a metal belt he had spotted earlier. "Oh nice." She adds it to her outfit. "Not too 90's?"

"Not at all, plus it looks really good on you." said Neal, helping to adjust the vest to fit a little tighter on El. "There perfect. I bet even Peter would love it."

"I love him to death, but he would be fine if me and him both wore sweats all the time." said El, laughing. "I do like these shoes with the outfit, but I think we can do better." She slips back into her clothes and purchases the items, handing Neal the bag to carry. They walk into another store and she spots a pair of matte black heels. "Oh how about these?" she asked, showing Neal. "They are about the same shade as the vest."

"Perfect find, El, those are awesome." said Neal, looking at them. "Well made too. Definitely worth the price." He can't help glancing at a pair of nice men's dress shoes an aisle over. El catches him looking.

"Do you like those?" asked El, walking over with Neal.

"They are nice, but I have shoes." said Neal, looking at them another moment and then focusing back on El. "Plus we're shopping for you." He flashes her a smile.

"Didn't those shoes belong to Byron?" said El, looking at the shoes Neal had been looking at and quickly spotting a pair in Neal's size. "Try them on, please." Moments later, Neal has them on. "They look good."

"They are comfortable and nicely made, but expensive." said Neal taking one last glance in the mirror before slipping them off and putting them back in the box. He can remember the days he would have bought these instantly, but goes to put them on the shelf knowing those days are long gone.

"Get them." said El, encouragingly. "I'll get Peter on our side." When Neal hesitates, "Neal, please bring them up to the counter with the ones I liked." Neal brings the shoes up the counter, hoping Peter won't kill him for the price as they check out and El hands him the second bag.

After some window shopping, they meet up with Peter in the courtyard. "Hey hun." said Peter, giving El a kiss. "You two have fun?" He spots the bags. "Looks like the shopping was fruitful."

"Lots of fun." said El, putting her arm around Neal. "He was a big help too." She decides to just tell Peter now. "He in no way talked me into it and tried to talk me out of it, but I picked him up a new pair of shoes too. His are old and the bottoms are wearing thin." She sees Peter glance at Neal. "We can go talk to the clerk if you don't believe me?" She gives Peter a glare, who caves.

"Okay." said Peter, rolling his eyes, thinking he probably had shoes older than Neal's. "I did a little light shopping as well. Just some new jeans." He hands his bag off to Neal as well and they walk out to the car and after loading it, they drive back home.

"I should get started on dinner." said Neal, as they walked in. "Should I drop these bags off first?" He slips out of his clothes. "I need to take these upstairs anyways."

"Nah Peter can get them." said El, handing the bags and clothes off to Peter, who does a mock exasperated look. "Call us when dinner is ready?" She follows Peter upstairs giggling and Neal figures they are planning some afternoon fun.

Neal walks into the kitchen, slipping on an apron, he gets the ingredients out and starts dinner. Luckily Peter had picked up a cake and it was hidden in the back of the fridge - Neal figured it was a good thing he did most of the cooking so El wouldn't spot it. He had gotten Peter to pick up the ingredients for the paella when he and El had worked over a couple nights before. He gets it plated up and a couple candles lit on the table to make it romantic, setting out the nice toasted bread at the last minute. He leaves his plate on the counter by the stove, figuring he could grab it with some water. Slipping off the apron after pouring the wine in two glasses, he calls upstairs that dinner is done and kneels on his mat, figuring he would eat upstairs to give the Burke's some privacy.

"Oh that smells like paella. I had no idea you knew how to make it." said El, surprised as she saw the plates on the table. "I haven't ever gotten to try it."

"Didn't you make this on one of the cases?" said Peter, having to admit it smelled good. "Ever since you mentioned it, I wanted to try it."

"Yes and now you get to." said Neal, from where he's kneeling with his downcast gaze. "I hope you guys like it."

"Neal, hun, while I can see you went through the effort to make it romantic for me and Peter, would you eat with us? At the table I mean." said El. "I would love you to for my birthday."

Neal glances at Peter. "You heard El, we both know she's the boss." said Peter with a laugh. "Plus it does smell too good for you not to join us."

Neal stands, gets his plate, and takes a seat at the table, giving El a look when she sits a partially filled wine glass at his spot. "Again, for my birthday. It's a special occasion." she said giving Peter a look. "Plus if you chose it, it must taste well with the dish. And you were a big help today. That outfit looks gorgeous and even Peter liked it." She takes a bite after sitting down. "Oh this is so delicious."

After dinner and clean-up, El leads both the men upstairs. "I think Peter and I are ready for round two and that includes you, Neal." said El, walking into the bedroom.

"You sure you don't want it to be just you guys tonight?" said Neal.

"I'm more than sure." said El. "Strip please." Neal removes the only piece of clothing he's wearing. "In bed please." Neal gets in bed, Peter getting in next to him as El gets out a condom for Neal and then climbs on top of him. "Again, birthday girl rules, you are free to enjoy yourself tonight." Peter can't help but watch in awe at the two having sex, thinking about how sexy they look together and seeing both of them enjoying themselves. Listening to them both cry out in orgasm, "Tell me I get a turn." he said, "Or I may have a stroke over here."

"Of course." said El, slipping off of Neal and sitting next to Neal on the bed. "Climb on." she giggles and Neal ends up giggling a little as well, a little tipsy from the wine. As Peter gets a condom and lube ready, she moves Neal to be lying with his head in her lap and holds onto his hands. "I want to be a part of this." She watches as her husband slips himself into Neal and not too long after, listens to Peter and Neal both in orgasm.

Peter collapses next to Neal. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asked El as he catches his breath, putting one arm around Neal who looks a little wiped.

"I most definitely did." said El, having caught her breath. "How about you two get the first showers and I'll change the sheets?"

"Are you sure, El?" asked Neal, "I can do it."

El swats Neal on the butt hard enough to make him jump. "Do as I say, okay?" Neal doesn't argue and goes and showers with Peter. Once both men are clean, El takes a shower and meets them back in the bedroom. "Neal, sleep down here tonight. I went up and got some clean underwear."

"Sure El." said Neal, choosing not to argue with El this round. "Hope your birthday has been great."

"It's perfect...and hey even a day you didn't have to get punished as well. A perfect day." said El, pulling Neal into bed and in between her and Peter. "Let's get some sleep though. I'm wiped. Peter's already out anyways." El turns off the lamp on her side of the bed and cuddles up to Neal, listening to him already asleep and falls asleep listening to his and Peter's breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Neal woke up with a coughing fit. He had hoped the few sneezes before bed had meant nothing and that he never gets sick, though even then he knew he had been trying to con himself into thinking he was okay. He also noticed he was cold even under the blankets and knew once he got up he would be shivering. The Burke's kept the house warm since he wasn't allowed clothing besides his boxer briefs, but it wasn't going to do much against the chills he was feeling.

Being unsure of what the consequences of not being downstairs making breakfast would bring, he dragged himself out of bed and went downstairs, trying his best to cover up his coughing. He set the coffee up to make and let Satchmo out. While most of him was shivering, his head felt like it was on fire. He rest it against the cold counter for a moment...or so he thought it was just a moment until he felt El nudge him.

"Neal? What's wrong?" said El, a little worried. Even Neal never fell asleep sitting at the counter. "Neal, wake up please."

"Hm...s..sorry El." said Neal, standing up quickly and having to hold onto the counter for his balance. "Okay, little too fast. Just one second please."

"Neal, you're sick aren't you?" asked El, grabbing the spare thermometer out of a drawer. "Open up."

"I'm fine, I prom..." is as far as Neal got before El had thrust the thermometer under his tongue. Neal spotted Peter walking into the kitchen.

"Hey you two. What's up?" said Peter sounding more concerned once he saw El looking worried. Neal liked to impress with meals and it wasn't like him not to have had breakfast done. "Is Neal okay?" He pours himself a cup of coffee as the thermometer beeps.

"100.2" said El, reading the thermometer. "Neal, that's pretty high. How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Only since yesterday evening." said Neal, wishing to be in bed so badly. "I almost never get sick, so I figured it was nothing." He stifles a sneeze. "I'm sorry breakfast isn't done. I can still make something quick, I promise."

"You will do no such thing." said El with a scolding tone. "Up to bed for you. We can manage with cereal. I - or Peter - will bring you something in a bit." When Neal doesn't move, she adds, "We care about you Neal, and you won't be good for anyone, including yourself, if you don't get better. Now upstairs or do you need a spanking as motivation?"

"No, I'll go." said Neal feeling grateful to be sent to bed honestly. He walks up the stairs feeling a bit guilty as his role was to take care of Peter and El, but the allure of his bed was enticing. He climbed back in, covering up with both the blankets on his bed, grateful for the second as the third floor got a little cold. El have given it to him once fall had started. Neal had just dozed off when Peter entered with a tray.

"Neal, wake up." said Peter, sitting down the tray on the bed. He nudges Neal awake. "El made you breakfast. She also sent up some aspirin for your fever."

Neal sits up in the bed and looks at the tray. There was a bowl of oatmeal, toast, applesauce, and orange juice. "Thanks Peter." he said, looking up. "I'm really sorry I didn't get breakfast made."

"Don't worry about it. Simple can be good sometimes." said Peter, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment. "I will leave out some case files you are allowed to work on on the dining table if you feel up to it. El plans to leave a binder for the event you two had been working on as well. Just to give you something to do if you get bored."

"That's great Peter." said Neal, swallowing the pills that had been brought up, figuring nothing could make him feel worse. "I promise I'll get to them later. Anything else I need to do today?"

"Nope, bud, just get some rest." said Peter, feeling bad for Neal. "I got to go. See you this evening." Peter stands up and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him so Satchmo won't bother Neal.

Neal barely takes a bite of the oatmeal and nibbles on the toast - though managing to drink the juice - before moving the tray to the floor and falling back asleep, wrapped in the blankets. The next time he wakes, he glances at the clock and notices it's a little after noon. Figuring El would probably kill him if he didn't at least attempt lunch, he carries the tray downstairs.

On top of the stuff the Burke's had left him to do if he felt up to it, he spies a note in El's handwriting along with the thermometer from this morning. He picks it up and reads 'Neal, I defrosted some soup for you in the fridge for lunch. Take your temperature before you eat and write it down on this paper. Get some rest. If you get too cold, you're allowed your sweats. Love El.' Not wanting to anger El, he takes his temperature as he heats up the soup in the microwave. The thermometer beeps and he sees it's at 99.9 and he writes it down on the back of the note along with the time he took his temperature. He sits at the table and eats part of the soup with some crackers and takes another aspirin. He doesn't feel up to the cases and after giving Satchmo a treat, he heads back upstairs with a glass of water. He find he's still cold, so he slips into the sweats, grateful for the clothing and gets back in bed.

"Hey Neal, we're home." said El, gently shaking him. Neal felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes, but a glance at the clock showed it had been hours. He suddenly felt guilty for literally doing nothing all day.

"El, hey, sorry totally didn't mean to sleep all day." said Neal, sitting up quickly and almost falling out of the bed from being dizzy. "Whoa, little too fast again."

"Relax, Neal." said El, catching him before handing him the thermometer she had brought upstairs. "I noticed your note your temperature went down a little, but it's still high. Please take it again." She sees Neal sigh. "Just be good and do it for me, ok?" Neal opens his mouth and she inserts the thermometer. A few moments later it beeps and she removes it. "Hm, 99.7. It's coming down but slowly." She hands him the glass of ginger ale she had sat just out of reach before.

"Thanks El." said Neal, wondering if she is secretly a mind reader as he had woken up thirsty and had wished for something that would be easy on his stomach. He sips at the ginger ale. "Just what I wanted, really."

"I'm glad to hear." said El, worried for her slave. She noticed he had gotten dressed and noticing it's more chilly on the third floor than she remembered, she debates talking to Peter about allowing Neal clothes up here at least. The 'no clothes' rule had mostly been to remind Neal he was owned by them and she had considered adjusting it in the past, especially if they wanted him out of clothes, they could just tell him to strip. So maybe they should just allow him the lighter black sweats that were in his small dresser. "There's more downstairs. I'll send more up with dinner."

"I can come and get my own dinner." said Neal, sitting up further. "You two don't need to wait on me. I got it."

"Says the man who sat up too fast and almost fell out of bed. I can tell it made you dizzy." said El, trying not to laugh at Neal. "Why don't we see how you feel in the morning and we can go from there? Look at it as one full day off."

Neal couldn't help but think while he was grateful, a nice day off would be one not sick. "Thanks El. Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?" he said, leaning back against the headboard.

"I'm more than sure I just want you to rest." said El, giving Neal a quick hug before standing. "Want soup again for dinner?"

"Yes please." said Neal, figuring his stomach wouldn't be able to handle much else as he hadn't stopped feeling nauseous.

"Peter will be up with it in a bit." said El, laying a new book she had picked up at lunch on the bed. "Thought some new reading material might interest you. I may borrow it when you are done." She chose her phrasing as she didn't like to mention everything Neal has legally belongs to them. She walks out of the room and downstairs, thinking.

"How's Neal feeling?" asked Peter, who had taking Satchmo for a quick walk and had just walked back in. "Any better?"

"His temperature is down a little, but it's still up." said El, warming up the second batch of soup she had thawed on the stove. "I was thinking, Neal's been with us nearly a year. I would like to relax the 'no clothes' rule. He does have the lighter sweats he wears to walk Satchmo and well it does get a little chilly in on the third floor."

"I agree." said Peter, nodding as he put out some food for Satchmo. "He has been mostly good lately, so we could go with it as a reward that can be revoked later if it comes down to it."

"I was hoping you would say yes. I had been thinking about it for a couple days anyways." said El, picking up something she had stashed in a cabinet. "I got these black tank tops in his size that he could wear around the house at least."

"You're always thinking ahead. That's one of the many reasons I love you." said Peter, watching El fix a tray for Neal. The tray contained a bowl of soup, some toast, a bit of yogurt, and a glass of ginger ale. "Want me to take that up?"

"I would love for you to. I want to come up as well though." said El, handing Peter the tray, which he balanced carefully. "I'll be right behind you as I just want to toss in the rest of the casserole Neal made last night into the oven for us to eat in a bit."

Peter nods and carries the tray upstairs. He finds Neal reading the book El left. "Hey, dinner." said Peter, sitting down the tray carefully as Neal sits the book on the nightstand carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great honestly, but a bit better than this morning." said Neal honestly, eating a small spoonful of the yogurt. "Thanks for caring about me."

"We always have." said Peter. "We always meant for you to feel safe here, just like we discussed your first day here from the Center."

"Yeah, but..." said Neal, unable to forget his place as their slave.

"Stop with the buts, okay?" said El, entering the room. "We do care about you. You know that."

"I do and I know I could have ended up somewhere far worse." said Neal, thinking. "Guess I suck at saying I'm grateful as you two have made this...transition...as easy for me as possible."

Peter pats Neal on the shoulder. "We want what's best for you...even if we have to paddle it into you." He looks at El. "Want to be the one to tell him our discussion downstairs?" Neal looks between them with a worried look. "Don't stress, Neal."

El explains their idea for changing the 'no clothes' rule and that Neal would still be expected to strip anytime they ask. "We think you have earned a privilege." she concluded in saying, putting the package of tank tops on top of the dresser, figuring Neal could put them away later.

"Wow, thanks El...and Peter." said Neal, for once unsure which one would have thought of it first. He figures El, but Peter surprises him sometimes these days. "I will try not to let you two down."

"That's all we expect, Neal." said Peter. "Now eat up and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"

El hands Neal another aspirin. "For your fever. We will get the tray either before we go to bed or in the morning." she said, giving Neal a quick kiss on the forehead. "I may pop in before I go to bed to say goodnight, but if you want to go to sleep before then, feel free."

Neal nods as he takes a bite of the toast. Peter and El leave, going downstairs to eat their dinner. Both of them both miss having Neal down here with them as they start to eat, as they both miss the man they owned and cared deeply for. After dinner and a bit of TV, Peter heads to bed and El pops in on the third floor.

"Neal?" said El quietly walking into Neal's room. She sees the man asleep half sitting up, the tray on the small desk and figures he must have moved it there at some point. She is glad to see he was able to eat most of the food. She removes the book from his lap and sits it on the nightstand and covers up Neal, who stirs a little.

"Hey El." said Neal, half-asleep. "I tried to stay awake."

"Shh, I know." said El, picking up the tray. "Back to sleep for you. If you are still feeling bad in the morning, just let us know this time, okay?"

"Okay El." said Neal, falling back asleep. El smiled at him as she left. She had to admit she missed their usual evening activities and expected they would have to make up for it another night. She gets the tray downstairs, starts the dishwasher, and goes up to bed with Peter, both falling asleep as they had had long days, especially with worrying about Neal.


	8. Chapter 8

\--Neal's First Day At The Center--

Neal grimaced as the man who was processing him in did what felt like a very thorough cavity search. "You could probably read my mind by now." said Neal, not being able to resist being snarky. He was met by the man withdrawing his hand and feeling a paddle whack his naked ass multiple times before the search resumes. Once the person was satisfied, he felt a steel collar being locked around his neck. "What the hell?" he said, pulling at it. "Is this necessary?" It had been bad enough to sit through what appeared to be the lecture style part of processing earlier, a cavity search then, an examination by a doctor with very cold hands, and for some reason he was had to go through another cavity search which Neal couldn't help but think was to humiliate him.

"That's it...over there, bend over the chair." said the man. When Neal did move, he gave the younger man a shove. "I meant now." When Neal still didn't move, he grabbed a hold of his collar and dragged him along, bending Neal over the chair. Neal felt the first whack of the paddle and struggled to get up, but another set of hands held him down as the man paddled him. By the time it stopped, Neal was sure his ass would be covered in welts the next day. A collar was attached to his leash and he felt the pull towards the ground, the man giving him a small shove to get him down on the floor. Not wanting to repeat what just happened, he moved along, hating crawling around nude. He was led along a line of cages until he was stopped in front of one who that was empty. "In!" said the man, pulling the leash, not giving Neal a choice, but to back his way in. He saw the man lock the cage with a lock. Waiting until the man walked out of sight, Neal proceeded to try to pick it. Unknown to Neal, the staff had been warned that he could pick locks and quickly walked back and zip-tied Neal's wrists to each side of the cage before walking away.

Neal woke up with a start as the staff started banging on the cages. He felt himself want to stretch, but quickly realized that would be impossible. He had fallen asleep on his hands and knees as he hadn't been able to move his wrists from the front sides of the cage. Both his wrists were red and swollen from struggling. He wanted to cry in relief as someone finally cut them free before unlocking the cage. "Hopefully that will teach you not to mess with the lock. By the way that was your first official punishment....you get five, as you were told in processing." said the man who attached the leash to Neal's leash and leading him out of the cage. He was led to a large open bathroom. "Now use the restroom and shower and meet me right here. You have five minutes." Five minutes later, Neal met the man right there unsure of what would happen if he was late. "Good, I see you are behaving better today." Neal was next led to the mess hall where he was given fifteen minutes to get a tray and eat. Neal groaned at the food as it was somehow worse than prison food.

Soon after eating, Neal found himself in what he had to assume was a training room. He could see other prisoners/slaves being led around as well and all were nude like he was. He was stopped in the middle of the room where all the slaves were being lined up. One of the staff stood in front and proceeded to speak. "Slaves, over the next two months you will be learning about your new lives and the role you will be expected to serve. You may be given to someone who has earned a slave in some way, you may be sold to someone who desires a slave, some may be sold to a company who wants slaves for janitorial duties and the like, and inevitably some of you will fail this course and be sentenced to prison for life. Your best option is to pass and you will have two months to get there if you don't get the five official punishments each of you learned about yesterday. A major part of your training will be obedience training, but you will be trained in other things - things that will please your eventual owners. If you are asked to do anything by any member of the staff, you are to do it. If you don't, it will be up to them if they want to give you another chance with a smaller punishment or make it an official one. This should be a reminder that you are no longer in control of yourselves and you will be at the mercy of whomever owns you. You may not speak back to anyone here unless you are given permission. You will not see the outside until your trainer has chosen that you have earned it. Now, trainers, you may start."

Neal felt a tug on his leash and felt the paddle hit his ass when he hadn't moved fast enough. "Come on, slave, over here." The rest of the morning, Neal found himself being told to do things like stand, get in different kneeling positions, get on all four knees, and what seemed like any other humiliating position his trainer could think of. He couldn't help resisting and each would result in a barrage of hits from the paddle on his already sore ass. By the time it was over, he felt himself panting from the stress of it and being tired from constantly moving. Being leashed and once again forced to crawl, he soon found himself in front of the cage he had been in the night before after being given two minutes in the bathroom. "Inside slave." Neal wanted to scream how unfair this all was, but a couple repeated tugs on the leash that almost choked him got him to go back inside the cage where it was locked. "Training resumes in one hour." The man walked off after putting in a bottle of water. Neal supposed he was being given a break and sat kneeling in his cage, drinking the water, thinking about everything that had happened and it hadn't even been 24 hours.

In what must have been an hour another man showed up in front of his cage and Neal was once again lead out on a leash. "Another part of your day will be cleaning up the center and doing all the chores that need to be done here - anything we can trust a slave to do. Today you are on bathroom duty." said the man stopping in front of the bathrooms. "There are a couple others here, but to keep you slaves from speaking, you all will be wearing a gag." Before Neal could protest, a ball gag was forced into his mouth and locked on. Another one of the trainers spoke up, "We expect this place to be sparkling." Neal looked at the other two slaves who were here before they were handed scrub brushes and some buckets of soap and water. Neal and the two others spent the next two hours scrubbing every inch of the large bathroom clean, spending a lot of time on their hands and knees as they cleaned all the tile, sinks, drains, toilet, etc to perfection. Neal couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't be sold to a company to spend each one of his days like this.

Neal was next led into the parking garage and felt his collar being locked to a fabric wrapped chain. Whom Neal was considering his afternoon trainer handed him a new bucket of soap and water and a scrub brush. "Make my car shine, slave, since you did so well in the bathrooms. I'll be sitting right over here watching." The man sat in a chair about a yard away. "Do I need to use a paddle or give you your second official punishment?" Neal shook his head and started to work, knowing he didn't need to get two points behind already...and the bonus of being here was though it was really high up, he could see a sliver of the sky from the break in the concrete. An hour of scrubbing later, he was led back indoors.

Neal wanted to groan as he found himself back in a training room, though it was a different one from earlier. He was brought up next to what looked like a metal stockade. "Stand!" said man, pulling up on the collar. Neal was locked in, forced in an awkward position. He heard some noise from behind him and wondered what was going to happen to him next when he heard the snap of gloves being put on and something cold and wet against his butt. "You are going to want to relax for this." Neal felt his ass being smacked repeatedly until he forcibly relaxed and felt the man put one, then two, and then three fingers into him, stretching his hole before pushing what felt like a dildo into him. He heard something being switched on and then felt himself being fucked with the dildo, clearly by a machine. "Never too early to start getting you ready for use." Neal felt the gag being removed. "If you can't be quiet, I will find something to keep you quiet, understood?" Neal nodded, tears forming in his eyes. While he had been with men before, it was in no way like this - so cold and uniform like a machine could do. He felt himself cry out as the trainer changed into new gloves and started stroking his penis, bringing him close to orgasm and then stopping each time he got close. "Told you if you weren't quiet I would find a way to keep you quiet." The trainer fitting a ring gag into Neal's mouth before lining up a second machine in front of him, propped up to be lined up with his mouth and a dildo was inserted into his mouth and the machine turned on, forcing Neal to perform essentially perform a blow job on it. "Since you couldn't be quiet, you will spend at least an hour like this or until I'm satisfied." Neal occasionally felt the thrust of each changed or stopped to leave him either wanting or gagging.

After what felt like an eternity to Neal, the trainer finally removed everything and let him loose from the stockade, Neal collapsing on the ground. After being allowed a couple minutes to recuperate, the leash was attached and after a quick trip to the bathroom, Neal was led to the mess hall. While he had no way to know what time it was, he couldn't help but assume it was at least evening time. He ate and drank greedily, starving from not being given lunch and wondering if two meals a day was going to be standard at the Center. He felt himself drifting off sitting at the table and woke with a slap of a crop to his back. "No sleeping slave, not on duty." Neal was led back to the first training room he had been in and run through all the positions again, despite wishing to be allowed to lay down and sleep. Eventually Neal was led back to his cage. "In for the night!" said the man and Neal quietly groaned while entering, having already figured out this was going to be his sleeping arrangements for the time he was at the Center. The man locked the cage and walked away. Despite it being tempting to pick the lock and try to escape, he instead curled up and closed his eyes, wondering how he would ever make it through two months of this. He couldn't help but think of Peter and El and wishing he was there instead of here. He finally falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like almost zero kink....more of a "what if" scenario that kept bugging me.

Neal wakes up on Thanksgiving morning, debating what to make. He knew Peter and El were going up to her parents for a couple days. He had been too afraid to ask what their plans were for him assuming it meant staying at the Slave Center as they offered boarding for slaves when their owners would be out of town. He had hoped Peter would let it leak, but Neal knew it likely was going to be up to how Peter felt Neal had acted up until the day. Luckily last year they had stayed home as he had been a recent addition to the household.

Realizing he couldn't spare another moment thinking about it, Neal hurries downstairs after slipping on the recently agreed upon clothes and proceeds the usual morning routine. He just had the scrambled eggs, bacon, and french toast done as he hears the Burke's on the stairs. He hurries to finish the plating, get the usual morning drinks poured, and get the apron off in time to get to his mat. 

"Good use of the stale bread, Neal." said El, patting Neal on the shoulder as she walks by. "French toast is delicious and at least the bread didn't have to go to waste."

"Hey I got bacon, good enough for me." said Peter, sitting down and sipping at his coffee. He nods at Neal to go eat his breakfast.

"It beats your usual cereal...what you used to eat in the morning?" joked El, making Neal giggle a little from where he's sitting. "Sugar Pops or whatever it was called?"

"Both of you ganging up on my cereal, huh?" said Peter, looking between the two and laughing a little himself. "There's likely still a box in one of the cabinets."

"Nope, I had Neal toss it - at my request." said El, sipping her tea in between bites of breakfast. "And see, you get french toast which also has sugar in it and the whole meal is more filling and likely less calories than a huge bowl full of cereal. Well if we don't count the bacon..."

Neal eats quietly, hoping he will overhear the Burke's mention their plans for him, but they stay on light subjects discussing work and their preferences for meals. He does the clean up as soon as everyone is done and wanders to the living room where the Burke's are sitting on the couch flipping through the paper.

"Hey Neal, come sit here for a moment." said El, patting the spot on the couch next to her. Neal does as requested. "So as you know we are going to my parent's for the holiday and won't be back until Saturday. We have been debating what to do with you - let you stay here, let you stay at the Slave Center, or go with us."

Neal's head spins a little as he hadn't even thought of the option of getting to stay home alone. He soon realizes he hopes he isn't left behind as Peter would likely set his radius to the house and yard and it would be a lonely couple days.....though it would beat the Slave Center as he would be used for whatever needs to be done there. He misses part of what El is saying.

"...so which would you rather?" said El, looking at Neal expectantly. She realizes he's been tuned out and decides to help him out. "Staying here or going with us are both okay with us."

"I think I would prefer to go with, if that's really okay." said Neal. He thinks for a moment. "Who would watch Satchmo though?"

"We can ask Ms Stone if her slave Daniel can walk and feed Satchmo." said El. "As Daniel does this when you are working with us, I think she will be fine with it for a couple days." She stands. "Peter, would you go ask and I will help Neal pack a small bag?"

"Sure El." said Peter. "Neal, load our bags into the car once you are done."

El walks up to the third floor with Neal after making a quick stop to grab a small overnight bag out of a hallway closet. "So you should only need a few extra pairs of clothing - just go with sweats - and underwear...and socks." she said, handing Neal the bag. As Neal packs, she walks to one of the nightstands and picks up Neal's sketchpad. "Want to bring this too?"

"If you don't mind, then yes." said Neal, quickly packing the clothes and sketchpad. "I will also need the pencils next to it." El tosses the pencils over along with the book occupying the other nightstand.

"I would rather you not get too bored." said El. "While you were invited, my parents aren't used to slaves. While I expect you to help out with anything asked, you will probably get more free time. Just make yourself scarce if my parents get too uncomfortable, okay?" She gives Neal a pat on the shoulder. "At least you will have us there and I packed several books as well, which you will also be welcome to as well."

Neal picks up his bag, slinging it around one arm. They stop at the second floor for Neal to pick up the suitcases the Burke's had packed. Back on the first floor, Neal puts down the bags long enough to put on his tennis shoes and put on a jacket, scarf, and gloves as it was cold out. He picks up the bags again, following El outside as she locks up and meets Peter at the car.

"Ms Stone said she would have Daniel do as we asked. He likes spending time with Satchmo, she says." said Peter, laughing a little as Neal loads the trunk. "So are we ready?"

"Whenever you are." said Neal, shutting the trunk. Neal slides into the backseat as Peter and El climb into the front. He shivers a little as the sweats the Burke's let him wear are a bit thin.

"There's a blanket behind Peter's seat if you're cold." said El, looking back at Neal as Peter starts driving. "You can even stretch out if you like as it's a long drive anyways. It hasn't been that long since you were sick and the rest would probably be good for you." Neal realizes she has a point and stretches out after removing his scarf to use as a small pillow. He listens to the Burke's talk and he drifts off to sleep.

Next thing Neal knows, El is waking him up. "Neal, sweetie, wake up. We will be there soon." she said. Neal sits up and she almost giggles as his hair stands on end weirdly. She hands him a comb from her purse. "Here, this might help with the bedhead."

"You are an angel El." said Neal, combing it out, briefly using the rear view mirror to make sure he looks presentable. He hands back the comb. "Sorry I slept so long. What time is it?"

"It's nearly 1." said Peter, glancing back at Neal for a second before looking back at the road. "El's parents do Thanksgiving dinner around 2, so it gives us a little time to settle in." A few minutes later, Peter pulls up a long drive to a ranch-style house. "We're here."

Neal gets out and unloads the trunk, trying not to slip on the ice. He hadn't realized it would be so icy this way, so he hadn't packed boots. Considering El hadn't told him to, he hoped Peter wouldn't be annoyed. As he slips a little, Peter steadies him.

"We should have warned you this far north it gets more slippery." said Peter, picking up one of the suitcases to help Neal out and unknowingly relieving Neal's mind. "I should have thought of it when I saw you wearing your tennis shoes. Next winter trip, remember boots if we forget?"

"Will do." said Neal, following the Burke's up to the house, being careful of each step he takes. "Oh, what should I call El's parents? And do I address you guys as Peter and El?"

"Yes the usual should be fine, and El's parents are Mr and Mrs Mitchell." said Peter, ringing the door bell. "If they ask you to use their first names, do so, but be formal until then. It looks good on all of us. And we're the only ones up here besides them, so don't worry too much." Neal nods in agreement as the door opens.

"Oh it's El and Peter!" said a friendly looking woman, giving Peter and El hugs as she ushers the group in. "And you must be Neal."

"Yes, Mrs Mitchell." said Neal. Peter takes the bags from him so Neal can take off his coat. Neal notices Peter and El removing their shoes, so he removes his as well, getting a smile from El. "It's nice to meet you and thanks for having me."

"We cook enough for a small army, so it's no problem. And El talks about you all the time, so it is nice to meet you." said Mrs Mitchell smiling at Neal. "We aren't used to slaves, so I don't know the protocol if he can use our first names or what you two do."

"He uses our first names since well we knew him from before and he will use whatever you ask." said El, giving her mom another hug. "Seriously whatever you want." Peter nods in agreement.

"Then just call me Debbie and this is Alan." said Debbie as Alan walked up. "Alan, this is Neal. You know, the one El doesn't hush about."

Neal was never one to get embarrassed easily, but thinking about what El may have said made him feel like he was probably blushing a little. Luckily he wasn't the type for it to easily show. "Where can I put these bags please?" he asked making sure his voice was under control. "Just to get them out of the way."

"Follow me." said Debbie. "Peter and El can visit with Alan for a few minutes." Peter gives Neal a 'pity me' look as Neal follows Debbie and Neal can't help but laugh internally that Peter gets to be in a bit of misery with El's dad.

"So Peter and El usually stay in El's old room." said Debbie showing Neal a corner room and letting Neal drop off the suitcases, which is kept neat and tidy. "Our room and Alan's office are off the living room. But I thought you could sleep in my craft room." Debbie leads Neal into the room near Peter and El's. "It shares a bathroom with Peter and El."

Neal looks around and sees a carefully thought out room. One whole side is cabinets with totes flanking a large working desk with a sewing machine. The direct opposite side of the room sat a loveseat that had been pulled out to make a full size bed, a nightstand on one side, and a small wardrobe on the other side.

"So your stuff should easily fit in the wardrobe. The closet is full of more materials for my crafts and then out-of-season stuff." said Debbie, "But this is essentially our guest room. I hope it will be comfy for you."

"The room looks great." said Neal, nodding at Debbie and sitting his bag near the wardrobe. "Is there anything you need help with? I can unpack the bag later."

"How about you unpack and then meet me in the kitchen?" said Debbie warmly and leaving.

Neal quickly unpacks the bag El had him pack and sits the sketchpad, pencils, and book on the floor of the wardrobe. He didn't want to clutter up the room that Debbie kept so organized and at least this would all be behind doors. He glances at the bed that had been made for him and wonders if she made the quilt herself as it looked so very soft. Realizing he probably had been taking too much time, he quickly wandered back through the house - having memorized the layout as he had walked through - and met up with Debbie again in the kitchen.

"Neal, if you wouldn't mind, would you take these drinks into the living room?" asked Debbie, who had just finished setting up a tray. Peter and El had taken a moment to remind them that Neal was expected to help out or do anything that is requested. She felt too bad to make it official orders, so she was compromising with requests. "You could help out with some dinner prep after."

"Definitely." said Neal, picking up the tray with ease. He was grateful the Mitchell's liked monogram mugs or he wouldn't be sure what each person had requested. Just off the kitchen and dining room was the living room. He straightens his back and walks in proudly, knowing Peter and El wanted him to make a good impression. "Debbie sent me with these." He hands off each drink silently, getting an approving nod from Peter, and sits the plate of cookies on the coffee table. He walks back into the kitchen where he's met with a cup of tea.

"You look frigid. So you can sip this while you help." said Debbie, noticing Neal shivering slightly. They kept the house warm, but she figured he probably hadn't knocked the chill from outside quite yet. "The turkey is in the oven and I just put in the stuffing and a dish of mac and cheese. Would you help by peeling some potatoes for mashed potatoes?" She points to a some already washed potatoes sitting in a bowl on a counter nearby. "Also the green beans need to be snapped as well if you don't mind. I would do it, but I'm in the middle of the cranberry sauce - if I look away the whole thing goes kapooey each time."

"I would be happy to help." said Neal, picking up the vegetable peeler left next to the bowl of potatoes. He realizes El must usually help out her mom in the kitchen or Debbie is exaggerating - he settles on it likely being both as he peels the potatoes and dumps them in the pot of boiling water. He gets the green beans ready and sets them the side as Debbie asks him to mash the potatoes for her.

"Well looks like dinner is almost done." said Debbie, pouring the green beans into a pot of boiling water as she glances at the turkey she took out to cool a little bit ago. "These will just need to be blanched in a few. Would you tell Alan it's time to carve the turkey? He likes to do it."

Neal goes and does as requested. "Maybe you could set the table?" asked Alan, picking up the carving tools. "Debbie usually uses the nice dishes in the curio." Even all his years as a therapist hadn't quite trained him for a slave being in his house, but he noticed Peter and El being casual towards Neal and figured he would go along with it. Neal quickly sets the table for four, even folding the cloth napkins to mimic a flower. He is debating where he will be expected to eat as Debbie walks in.

"Hun, the table should be set for five, not four." said Debbie, carrying in a couple platters of food. "I am not sure how Peter and El do it, but we don't really have another place for eating anyways and you should just join us." When she notices Neal pause, "I'll clear it with my daughter and son-in-law. They know better than to argue with me. Alan probably could use a little help carrying the rest over." She smiles as Neal quickly sets an extra place setting and heads back into the kitchen.

Moments later, everyone sits at the table - Debbie sitting Peter and El together on one side and Neal on the other while she and her husband take the ends of the table. After saying grace, everyone digs in...Neal only pausing to wait until everyone has taken a bite to start eating, which was the usual rule the Burke's had if they were in a larger setting with him. As soon as the dinner is done, he helps Debbie clear the table as everyone waits to make room for dessert. 

Finishing loading the dishwasher and setting it, he walks into the living room where everyone else is seated and talking. El pats the seat next to her on the couch and Neal sits down next to her, choosing to remain quiet and overhear the jokes and stories being passed around. He is surprised to hear that El did both dance, cheer-leading, and gymnastics in high school...along with being the head of the volleyball team. And he learns Peter was late to their wedding due to following a lead in a case, which isn't too surprising. He's asked a few questions, but mostly remains quiet knowing it's a family holiday and not his family. After a little while he excuses himself to his room.

An hour or so later, Neal hears a knock on the door. He had been laying on the bed reading the book he had packed. He closes it quickly. "Come in." he said, standing up, hoping he hadn't made an error in being gone too long.

"You can relax." said Debbie laughing, walking in carrying a small dessert plate and a cup of coffee on a small tray. "I noticed you didn't get any dessert and El said you liked pecan pie. You are welcome to join us, but I can see where it might make you uncomfortable." She hands the tray over to Neal. "Plus I wanted to score you a piece before Peter and Alan eat it all."

"Thank you." said Neal, sitting the tray down carefully. "I could have come and helped out with dessert."

"I told Peter I wasn't a helpless old lady." said Debbie with a smile. "I'm going to be putting together some sandwiches in a couple hours for dinner. It's the easiest way to use up some leftovers." Neal recognized the unspoken request to at least join the group by then. She spots the book as she leaves. "Oh I've read that one. The antagonist was a shock!"

A couple hours later, Neal is sitting back with the group eating the sandwiches he had helped Debbie prepare. "I would have never thought to add cranberry sauce and stuffing directly to the sandwiches." said Debbie, before biting into her sandwich. "It's very tasty though. Thanks for the idea Neal."

"He can be really creative with leftovers." said El, eating some leftover mac and cheese with her sandwich. "The other day he made quiche with leftover ham from the night before and some random vegetables that were about to spoil in the fridge. It was extremely delicious."

After dinner and more dessert, Neal excuses himself back to his room as it starts to get late. An hour or so later, Peter and El walk in. "Hey Neal, we wanted to say we have both been proud of your behavior today." said El, sitting on the bed next to Neal and brushing a lock of hair out of his face. "What are you drawing?"

"Just doing a sketch of your parents." said Neal, turning the sketchpad around to show El. "You don't mind? And I didn't think they would?"

"I think Debbie would only mind if you didn't show her before we left." said Peter, laughing. "She would love to see it."

"Actually they can have it." said Neal. "I'm almost finished with it if you want to wait and give it to them."

"How about you simply give it to them in the morning yourself?" said El, giving Neal a kiss. "Peter and I are going to retire to our room, but we wanted to say goodnight. They went to bed already as well."

"For tonight, your radius is set to the house. But you have been good, so I'll set the block tomorrow in case you want to go for a walk or anything." said Peter, following up with a yawn. "Goodnight Neal." 

Peter and El go to their room through the attached bathroom, Neal just noticing there's a small nightlight plugged in in the bathroom which makes him laugh. After quickly using the restroom, figuring he would shower tomorrow to avoid waking anyone up, he finds himself yawning and decides to go to bed as well. Stripping down to just his underwear as it's his usual night attire, he climbs in bed and thinks about how the day had been. He certainly had had more to do here than he would have at home...surprising himself that he considers the Burke house his home now. He decides to let the thought go as he falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Neal felt himself waking up, not sure when he had fallen asleep. He felt himself instinctively try to move his arms, but as they had been ziptied behind him and to the top of the cage, he was unable to move them. Both his ankles had been ziptied to the side of the cage. Damn Sara Ellis hadn't forgive him for that Raphael and as he had been loaned to her for 24 hours to help solve a case, he was at her mercy until he had to be returned this evening. Neal couldn't help but think this is what he got for having to help Peter out at White Collar. Peter had been a little resistent to loan him out, but Hughes had talked him into it.

Waiting on Sara to wake up and hopefully release him soon, Neal couldn't help but think of the day before. After Sara had picked him up at the FBI office, she had insisted on putting him in handcuffs and leg cuffs to walk around...along with his leash. He couldn't help but think she was getting some sort of thrill out of treating him like a prisoner and personal slave, but Peter hadn't stopped her despite looking displeased. He had worked over with her at her office and they had gotten back to her home late - so late she only fed him one of the subs she had picked up on the way home before giving him a few minutes to use the restroom and then putting him in the cage. Not only had she added the zipties, she had locked the cage with a combination lock and then locked the closet. Neal couldn't help but think overkill, especially as his radius had been set to staying within 100 feet of her.

Neal hears the lock of the door being unlocked and finds himself blinking from the sudden burst of light as Sara turns on the light. "I see I was able to keep you in place." said Sara, before cutting the zip ties and opening the cage door. "Stand right there when you get out." She points to a spot a few feet from the closet door as Neal crawls out of the cage and walks over to where she pointed. "Good. I'm going to trust you to take a quick shower, but you are not to leave the bathroom until I get a chance to attach the cuffs you were wearing yesterday. Now go."

Neal quickly walks to the bathroom and once the door is shut, he takes the opportunity to do a little stretching before using the toilet and jumping in the shower. Being unsure how long before Sara would insist he get out, he quickly took a shower, dried off, and slipped into the clean underwear she had tossed on the vanity. He said a silent 'thank you' to Peter for thinking ahead and packing a small overnight bag for him. He was still in a debate of if he should tempt using the hair dryer when the bathroom door opened again.

"Good, you're done." said Sara, not being able to resist looking at Neal's body before handing him the clothes Peter had packed. Neal quickly got dressed in the slacks, button-up shirt, and blazer, slipping into the socks as well. Sara bent and put the leg cuffs on. "Arms in front of you." Neal did as requested and Sara cuffed his arms before adding the leash and pulling him along. Neal followed her into the kitchen where some breakfast had been sat out, though it was clear Sara had already eaten. "Sit." Neal was getting very sick of being treated like a dog, but he had to admit the prospect of food sounded good, so he sat in the chair he was standing next to. Sara ties the leash to the back of the chair. "Now I'm going to take a shower and hopefully you left hot water. Do NOT move from that spot until I return." Neal smears a bit of cream cheese on a bagel and bites into it, while serving himself a bit of the fruit salad. He didn't mind Sara's idea of breakfast, even if it was quick.

A little while later, Sara joined him in the kitchen again, fully dressed herself. After putting the things away and loading the dishwasher, she untied Neal's leash. "I can see why Peter wanted you. So much fun to control the Neal Caffrey." she said with a smile. "You did good work yesterday though and let's see how much more headway we can make before I have to return you to Peter by 5pm."

"I could have helped in the kitchen you know." said Neal, as Sara pulled on the leash. "And you could just ask me to follow you instead of hurting my neck." Neal was exaggerating as she hadn't pulled hard, but was hoping to see her give him a little sympathy.

"I don't trust you around knives." said Sara. "And I didn't think you were supposed to talk back against your owners or whomever you are being loaned to. I'll have to let Peter know tonight."

After a short walk and a subway ride, they arrive at Sterling Bosch and Sara leads Neal directly to her office. "Sit where you were yesterday." said Sara, letting go of the leash long enough for Neal to get seated and glance at what was in her inbox. She ties the leash to the chair. "So back to what we were doing - the missing Kellerman painting that's insured." She pauses for a moment. "If you know who took it, you could just say."

"I have been with the Burke's for over a year." said Neal, glancing at Sara. "I haven't had a chance to talk to many people since, especially those from my old life."

"Hmm, who at least do you think might would have stolen it or even who would fence it." said Sara, sighing. "It was worth $10 million - I want it recovered."

A few hours later, it was lunch time and Neal was working on a list of people he thought might be doing one or the other. Sara plopped a bowl and plastic fork in front of him. "I ordered chicken caesar salads for lunch. Here, eat." Neal moves the file from in front of him and eats, glancing at Sara who's also taking a breather to eat her lunch. As soon as they were both finished, Sara unties the leash. "How about you go get me a cup of coffee? The break room is three doors down on the left. Cream, no sugar. Feel free to use the restroom while you're up."

Neal finds himself sighing as he walks there, annoyed by the restraints. He makes a quick stop at the restroom next door and then enters the break room. Not being able to resist some malicious compliance, he pours a cup half full of cream and the rest of the way with coffee. He brings it back and Sara takes a drink without looking and almost spits it out. "Neal!"

"You said cream." said Neal, sitting back down to where he was working and going through the files again. He sees Sara give him a mad look out of the corner of her eye, but fetches a new cup of coffee herself. Neal occasionally glances at the clock, wishing for it to get closer to 5 and be returned to Peter and El.

"Alright, if we leave now, we should just get to White Collar before 5pm." said Sara. Neal stands and stretches before Sara pulls on the leash. "Let's go. You've been honestly trouble anyways." A short walk, a subway ride, and another short walk and they enter the FBI building. As soon as they are up on the right floor, Sara stops Neal outside of the conference room. "You can wait there." She enters, talks to Peter for a few, and then leaves after collecting her cuffs. "Peter wants to see you." She leaves.

Neal walks into Peter's office. "Hey Peter." he said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"So Sara tells me you misbehaved several times while with her." said Peter, giving Neal a look. "Care to explain?"

"She locked me in a cage restrained overnight and then kept yanking my leash, Peter." said Neal, trying hard not to sound like a petulant child. "Plus I was kept in the restraints she put on me before she left yesterday the entire time besides the cage and the shower this morning."

"I'll give you a pass on the cage and resisting the leash then, but I can't on the messing with her coffee and talking back. I know I let you get by with it sometimes, but you are to make a good impression in front of others and you know that. And she was fully within her rights to keep you restrained." said Peter. "So you will be punished when we get home." He finishes up what he's doing and sends out a couple quick emails. "Alright, let's go." He picks up Neal's leash. "And yes it's staying on until we get home."

Neal hides a groan and follows Peter to his car. Soon enough, they are at the Burke household and Neal is being led in, where the leash is finally removed. "El's working late tonight and may not be home until after midnight, so we're on our own for dinner. Do you want your punishment before or after dinner?"

"Before." said Neal, not wanting to prolong it and figuring Peter may just get angrier.

"Strip and go stand in that corner." said Peter, pointing. "I'll order food and then we can proceed." Neal does as ordered as Peter places a call to order pizza. "Alright, back over here and bend over the couch." Neal finds himself sighing, but does as ordered as Peter collects the paddle and resists the cry out as the first strike hits his ass. Peter pulls his underwear down.

"You are being punished for not obeying an order and for talking back to Sara." said Peter, continuing to paddle Neal's ass. "It may have seemed silly and you may have wished she was as easy going on you as me and El are, but most slaves do have to obey better and you knew you were expected to be on your best behavior." He continues the paddling. "I promised her you would be appropriately punished." He stops the paddling as Neal's ass becomes a glowing shade of crimson. "Alright, stand up and adjust yourself in a few. No clothes for the rest of the night though." Peter leaves to put the paddle away as Neal stands and pulls his underwear back up.

Peter comes back in once he figures Neal is ready and sits on the couch and turns on a game on TV. He pats the couch next to him and Neal sits down. "Punishment is over. I put your sketchpad on the other end table if you want to sketch." Neal grabs it happily and works on a sketch until the doorbell sounds. Peter stands and collects the pizza and puts it on the coffee table with a couple plates and some drinks. "Dig in. I went with the default of pepperoni." Both men dig into the pizza hungrily.

A little while later and after Neal had washed the dishes they used, Peter walks into the kitchen and puts his arms around Neal's waist. "Let's go upstairs and have some fun." he said, before giving Neal a kiss and walking up the stairs. Neal follows close behind. "Strip and bend over the bed." Neal does as Peter orders and tries to relax, knowing this part of each evening was often fun for all of them and would be fun with just him and Peter. Seconds later, he feels lube being added to his hole and then something solid being pushed in. Not being able to resist a struggle, he feels Peter's hand spank his ass a few times. "Be good. I think you deserve a little time with the plug, plus it stretches you out just perfectly." Peter sits in the chair by the bed, stripping as he walks over. "Over here, on your knees." As Neal gets positioned, he rubs at his penis before pushing it into Neal's mouth. He leans back, letting his slave take his time and use his tongue to make him get hard.

"Okay that's enough of that for now." said Peter, withdrawing. Neal looks at him confused. "Over on the bed, on your knees." Neal obeys and Peter pulls out a condom and slips it on before lubing himself up and getting up on the bed himself. He removes the butt plug and inserts himself into Neal's ass slowly, rubbing the other man's penis as he pushes himself in. "See the plug loosened you up, what do you think?"

"Yes Peter." said Neal, almost whimpering as Peter continued to give him a hand job. Right as Neal felt he would come, Peter stopped and went back to thrusting himself in and out of Neal.

Peter can't help but smile, listening to a small whine Neal gives as he stops. He can't resist running his hands through the younger man's hair, pulling a little as he managed to go deeper and deeper, feeling both of them getting into it. "Don't you even think about having an orgasm." said Peter, increasing his pace and feeling the younger man tremble with desire. It's enough to put Peter over the edge and he cums, falling against the younger man a bit out of breath.

"Hm, so I get home early and this is what I find?" said El from the doorway. Peter glances back and sees his wife had already relieved herself of most of her clothes. "You two look so hot though, I'm soaking wet."

Peter withdraws himself from Neal, tossing the condom in a nearby trashcan as Neal moves to lay on his side. "Well round one is over, but I believe Neal is still turned on. How about you two have some fun and I'll take a shower?" he said, kissing his wife. "He got punished today, but it's up to you if you want to let him orgasm." Peter leaves for the shower as El climbs on the bed and pulls Neal over.

"You know I like some foreplay first." said El, giving Neal a squeeze and Neal starts licking at her clit. El finds herself getting close quickly and stops Neal to hand him a condom, which he slips on. "Okay now we can continue."

Neal thrusts himself into El with nothing on his mind but wanting to please her and wanting his orgasm, but being unsure if she would let him. The sex doesn't take long before El is panting and she cums, squeezing Neal's arms. "Continue and cum if you want." said El. Neal picks up the pace a little and manages to make El cum a second time as he cums. He carefully moves off El and falls onto the bed breathing heavily.

"Well I only caught the last couple minutes of that and it was hot." said Peter, smiling in the doorway with just a towel wrapped around himself. "You two grab a shower and I'll be the one to change the sheets for once." Neal and El leave for the bathroom and take a shower, both too tired to do much more than help clean each other. They quickly join Peter back in the bedroom. "Sleep down here tonight." said Peter, patting Neal's usual spot between them. "It's not a request, it's an order."

Neal smiles, not caring and honestly too tired to climb the stairs anyways, climbs in bed and snuggles between the Burke's. He feels Peter wrap his arm around his waist tightly and pull himself close, while El wraps her arm around his upper abdomen and falls asleep on his chest. Listening to both Burke's breathing get heavier and just then realizing none of them had bothered to get dressed, he falls asleep as well, happy to be home and with his friends and owners.


End file.
